The Golden Trio at Goode
by fantasybookworm2012
Summary: The golden trio attend summer camp and their plane ends up getting stuck in america so since they can't return to Hogwarts they end up going to Goode. Sequel to "Demigods, Witches, Wizards, and an Oracle." *Read that first
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a sequel to my other story, "Demigods, Witches, Wizards, and an Oracle." So, read that first or you won't understand some of this!**

**Annabeth**

We were packing to go back to Camp Half-Blood and Hermione, Ron, and Harry were all joining us.

"How do you decide which cabin you stay in?" Hermione asked she had been talking non-stop about Camp Half-blood for the past week.

"Your godly parent. You stay in a cabin with your siblings, half-siblings anyway," I explained.

She nodded excitedly and finished packing her stuff.

Someone knocked on the door and I looked up.

"Who is it?" I called.

"Percy," he said.

I went and opened the door and he came in.

"Need any help, Wise Girl?" he asked.

"Yes, Seaweed Brain," I joked. Percy came in and started helping me pack.

"Fair warning, Hermione," I said, "unless you like the color pink and make-up doesn't go into the Aphrodite cabin."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Trust me; you do not want to find out."

She nodded and didn't object.

"Where are we going to stay?" Hermione asked a few minutes later.

"Probably the Hectate cabin, she's the goddess of magic so, I guess you'd fit there," I said.

"I'm just super excited."

"Also, don't walk on to the training field at anytime because you could get injured, I'm not sure if demigod weapons would harm you, but, I don't want you to get hurt because I know that the medicine will."

"What? How can medicine harm you?"

"When it's meant to be a snack for immortal gods it's dangerous. Believe me you do _not_ want to be the person who eats too much of it."

We finished packing then went downstairs for dinner.

"So? Harry, Ron, Hermione write as often as you can."

"Can we use muggle post?" I asked.

"Why?"

"Because, my mom would have a fit if I used an owl as a messenger."

"We could just Iris Message," Thalia pointed out.

"Never mind we won't write but we will talk to you as often as possible," Hermione assured her and we went back to eating.

When we finished dinner, we went to bed so we could back it to the airport in time.

**A/N: See I said I'd make a sequel this is my first chapter so it is a little short. That was just an introduction. Now, what else?**

**Please please please please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up early the next morning and dragged my suitcase down the stairs.

"Good morning, Annabeth," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Good morning Mrs. Weasley," I responded then lugged my suitcase into the foyer and sat it by the door.

I went sat in the living room and waited for someone else to wake up. Percy was the first to wake up.

"Morning, Wise Girl," he said pulling his suitcase down with ease. _Stupid Achilles._

"Hey, Seaweed Brain," I said laughing.

"No flirting in the house," Mrs. Weasley mock scolded.

Percy put his case next to mine then came and sat by me.

We sat and talked for an hour and then everyone else started coming down, Thalia and Nico were last.

"Took you two long enough," I joked.

"We have to take a plane today," Thalia said.

"Aren't you a daughter of Zeus?" Hermione asked.

"Your point?" Thalia snapped.

"You didn't get up because of a plane which would imply you're afraid of heights."

"I am."

"But, your dad is the god of the sky."

"Doesn't mean I can't be afraid of heights."

"It's pretty ironic," Percy said laughing and then they started bickering in Ancient Greek. I stopped them after a minute of arguing.

We went to eat breakfast and Percy was bored and started playing with the water in his cup.

"Really, Percy?" I asked.

"I'm _bored_!" he yelled. I rolled my eyes but let him resume turning his water into different things.

"That's cool," Ginny said.

"Thanks," Percy said then dropped the water back into its cup. "When we get to camp we can show you our powers in a more controlled environment."

"Since when is camp considered a controlled environment?"

Percy shrugged.

"You are so hopeless," I laughed.

"Why does the entire Athena cabin think I'm hopeless?"

"One, the fact that our mom hates you. Two, because you don't understand half of our conversations, and finally because it's the truth, Seaweed Brain."

Percy sighed.

"I can't deny any of that."

"Exactly," I said pitifully.

"Don't get all prideful," he reminded me.

"Right," I said. My fatal flaw was hubris, or too much pride.

We quickly finished eating then headed out for the airport.

The minute we walked into the airport Nico and Percy started to look like they were going to throw up.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked.

"Fine. Just really afraid of heights," Percy answered.

"It happened one time, get over it," Thalia said. "You landed in the water."

"What?"

"He fell off the golden gate bridge," I explained.

Hermione looked alarmed but, we had to find our plane and demigods couldn't read very well.

Hermione looked around then found a plane and pointed to it.

We nodded then followed her to the plane.

**A/N: Here we go. The chapter will get longer I just thought that was a good place to stop.**

**The more reviews I get the more I'll update. If you like it tell me. If you don't tell me but, be nice! No flames. **

**Thanks to anyone who has reviewed. And thanks to anyone who reviewed the previous story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Percy**

I reluctantly followed Hermione onto the plane and Nico, Thalia and I all sat in the same general area with Annabeth sitting in front of me and the golden trio sitting across the aisle. The rest of the demigods and Grover sat in random parts of the plane.

The minute I sat down I started to feel like I was going to throw up and we hadn't even left the ground yet.

"Do they always act like this?" Hermione asked Annabeth who simply nodded.

I waved the flight attendant over so I could get a bag to throw up in and she came over.

"Yes? May I help you?" she asked and before I could say anything Nico did.

"I think I'm gonna be_" before he finished his sentence he threw up coving the flight attendant and Thalia with puke.

"Umm…. I take it you don't like planes," she said sounding annoyed but pretending to be cheerful.

"Sorry," Nico muttered and we started wiping off the seat with wipes that I have no idea where they came from.

"Calm down," Annabeth said. "Zeus won't blast you out of the sky if Thalia's on the plane.

Everyone on the plane looked at us.

"We're role playing for school, I'm playing a daughter of Zeus, and my friends are playing other types of demigods. And these two are playing Poseidon and Hades children." Thalia lied easily. Everyone went back to what they were doing before.

We sat for a few minutes before a flight attendant came over the intercom.

"Fasten your seatbelts we are ready for take off!"

Nico, Thalia, and I did not object we buckled in and held on to the arms of the chairs tightly.

We started rising and soon we were in the sky. **(1)**

"One of these days we are taking a boat somewhere," I told Thalia.

"You can stay under though," she pointed out.

"You two seriously need to stop bickering," Annabeth said.

"Sorry it's in our genes," Thalia joked causing Annabeth to roll her eyes.

"Percy, how are we getting to camp?" Annabeth asked much more seriously.

"I think Paul's picking us up."

"He realizes there is _no_ way that car is coming back unscathed right?"

"Yes."

"Is it seriously that dangerous?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"When you have these three, then yes," Annabeth said.

"Come on we don't get attacked _that_ often," I protested.

"Says the guy who has fought the war god not once but, twice," Thalia said.

"He provoked me!"

"Whatever."

"You did what?" Hermione snapped.

"Fought the war god."

"Why would you_ even think about that?"

I shrugged then the conversation ceased as I drifted to sleep.

I slept for an hour or so and then I was shaken awake by Annabeth.

"Yes?" I asked groggily.

"We're about to land," she half whispered.

I nodded then hung onto the arms of my chair tightly. We landed and Nico, Thalia, and I were some of the first people off the plane.

Annabeth and the Golden trio were calling after us telling us to slow down.

"Sorry this place scares me," I said.

"_This_ scares you but, you can fight a war god and win?" Annabeth asked.

"Hey, I can get struck by lighting here," I countered.

She sighed and rolled her eyes then we started looking for my step-dad.

I found him after a few minutes then waved and walked over followed by my friends and the other demigods.

"Whoa!" Paul, my step-dad, said. "You sure it's safe for you to travel in such a large group?"

"Doubt it but, we didn't have much choice Chiron wanted us to go to Hogwarts.

"And_ umm why is that girl covered in throw up?" he asked.

"That's Thalia she's my cousin, and because Nico got airsick and threw up."

"I won't ask. Now, Sally said something about guest."

"Yeah, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico are staying with me for the school year."

"Their parents are okay with this?"

A deafening silence followed his question.

"Let's just go," Annabeth said.

We all nodded and followed Paul to his car.

"So? Are your parent okay with this?" Paul asked again once we got in the car.

"Umm….. Athena, Hades, and Zeus are. Kind of," Annabeth supplied.

"Athena, okay with you staying at my house?" I scoffed. "She would turn me into an owl if my dad let her!"

_"Will you shut up, Seaweed Brain, I'm trying to steer clear of Nico and Thalia actually having to answer that question,"_ she said in Ancient Greek.

"No clue what she just said, but, who are your godly parents?" Paul asked.

We told him the names of our godly parents.

"What about you three?" he asked the golden trio.

"We're not demigods," Hermione explained, " We're from Hogwarts Scholl of Witchcraft and Wizardry in England. Annabeth and Percy invited us to stay at Camp Half- Blood for the summer."

Paul nodded.

"Now again are their _mortal_ parents okay with this?" Paul asked.

_"Do you want to say this or me?_" Annabeth asked Thalia.

_"I will."_

"You know it's kind of rude to have conversations like that," Ron pointed out.

"You are going to have a very interesting time at Camp Half-Blood," I told him half laughing.

"Why?"

"A whole bunch of Greek demigods."

"Anyway, answer my question," Paul said.

"Fine!" Thalia yelled at him. "I ran away when I was five."

"Nico?" he questioned.

"Ummm…. Yeah my mom died a long time ago.

"How long ago?"

"I kind of got stuck in the Lotus Hotel seventy years ago so yeah."

We approached Half-Blood Hill and go out of the car.

"Is that a dragon?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. So?" I said.

"Won't it hurt us?"

"No, he's trained and actually pretty cool, if you like fire."

We walked up the hill and let the trio in.

"Look out!" I yelled and they ducked just in time for an arrow to soar over them.

"Arrows?" Hermione asked.

"Apollo, god of the sun, prophecy, music, poetry, and archery," I explained. "Those are his kids."

"Be careful, you guys!" I yelled.

"Sorry!" one of the Apollo kids called back and we kept walking.

The Aphrodite girls were sitting dressed in pink and gossiping on a pile of rocks. They waved and giggled as Annabeth and I walked by.

"Told you!" one of them called at us.

"What?" Hermione questioned.

"The entire camp has been trying to set us up for the past five years and we finally realized we liked each other after the war."

We came to as stop in front of the Big House and Rachel dashed in.

"Why did she go in there?" Ron questioned.

"She's the oracle but, she isn't a demigod so she stays in the attic of the Big House," Annabeth explained and we kept walking.

We went over to the lake and I asked if they wanted to see a demonstration of our powers.

"Will you catch the door on fire?" Hermione asked.

We shook our heads.

"Sorry about that by the way," Thalia told her and we proceeded to show them our powers.

**A/N: Awesome 1,186 words without the headings or Author's notes. Review, loved it? Hated it? What can I fix? Please don't hesitate to tell me what you thought because if you do I can't fix the problems.**

**Footnotes: **

**I have no clue what a plane is like I've never been on one I don't think I've ever even been to an airport so, I don't really know.**

**Again Review. Honest opinion please. And any questions just PM me I don't mind I'll answer the questions I can.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: The last chapter I made a mistake. Rachel lives in her own personal cave not the attic of the Big House my bad.**

**I only have a copy of the Mark of Athena so checking is not really an option.**

"Annabeth!" Malcolm, one of Annabeth's brothers, yelled.

"Hey, Malcolm," she answered.

"Who's this?" Hermione asked with a confused expression.

"Oh, Hermione, this is Malcolm, my brother, and Malcolm this is Hermione she's someone we met at Hogwarts," Annabeth explained.

"You have a brother?" Ron asked.

"Half of this camp is in someway related. Of _course_ I have a brother," Annabeth told him rolling her eyes.

"How's Olympus coming?" Malcolm asked.

"_Every_one wants _something_ but, it's really fun!" Annabeth said excitedly.

"Malcolm!" Thalia, Nico, and I all groaned.

"What?"

"For a son of the goddess of _wisdom_, you are pretty dumb," Thalia said. Malcolm just gave her a confused expression.

"She's going to go on and on and on about architecture forever now," Thalia explained.

"What's wrong with architecture?" he asked.

Thalia rolled her eyes and started walking towards the training field. She stopped at the edge of it and turned to the Golden Trio.

"This is the training field, don't go on it unless one of us specifically tells you to and we have good reason," Annabeth told them.

"Got it, we don't go onto this field," Hermione said and Ron and Harry nodded in agreement.

"Now let's show the cabins," I said. "Thalia yours first."

Thalia nodded and we followed her to cabin one.

"Cabin one, my dad, Zeus," Thalia said pointing to the cabin with the lighting bolt above the door.

"Next we have Cabin Three," I told them pointing to a big blue structure with a trident above the door. "Poseidon, my dad."

"Cabin six," Annabeth said and we walked to Athena's cabin. "Athena."

Annabeth pointed to the grey architectural building with an owl at the top of the door.

"Now, Annabeth you want to take them to the minor gods' and goddesses' cabins?" I asked.

She nodded excitedly.

"Oh and don't go into any cabin without permission," I warned. "Or you might come out cursed for a week."

"Or if you're the idiot who goes into the Hypnos cabin you'll be asleep for the rest of the summer," Thalia joked.

"Shut up, Thalia" Nico said because Thalia was referring to the time he had done just that.

We finished showing them each of the major places of Camp Half-Blood just in time for the conch horn to sound for dinner.

"What does that noise mean?" Ron asked.

"Dinner," I explained. "Follow us."

The Golden Trio followed us to the Dining Pavilion, stood awkwardly to the side, and waited for Chiron to tell them where to sit.

"Demigods, welcome back to Camp Half- Blood for those you who left, and welcome to any new campers. We have visitors form Hogwarts, the school that Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Grover, Clarisse, Connor, and Travis attended the past year."

Murmurs of 'who names a school Hogwarts?' and 'isn't that place for witches and wizards?' broke out.

Chiron banged his centaur hooves on the ground and silence resumed.

"Anyway, as they are wizards and witches, they will stay in the Hectate cabin. Please make them feel welcome. Also war games are tomorrow pick your teams."

"Umm…. Where do we sit?" Ron asked awkwardly.

"Hold on," I said and went over to Chiron.

"Where do you want the guest to sit?" I asked then felt stupid for questioning.

"With the Hectate cabin of course."

I nodded and raced back over to them. I pointed to the Hectate table and they went and sat in their own group at the end of the table.

I went and sat at the Poseidon table with Thalia and Nico, since we were all only children Chiron aloud us to sit at each others' tables.

We stared having a conversation in rapid Ancient Greek and I could see Ron and Harry's confused looks and Hermione not being able to keep up with conversation at the Hectate table.

**Hermione**

Harry, Ron, and I sat at the Hectate cabin but, didn't understand half of what they were saying because they were speaking so fast. Food appeared soon and everyone got up and walked over to a huge pit with green fire about twenty feet tall in the center.

The three of us remained seated an exchanged puzzled expressions. Annabeth came over and nudged me.

I looked at her quizzically.

"We sacrifice part of our food to the gods," she explained and we got up and did what she did.

"Wait, who do we sacrifice to? There's like a billion different gods and goddesses," Ron asked.

"Come _on_ Percy remembers them," Annabeth joked.

"Who?" Ron asked again.

"Whichever one you want to," Annabeth told him, "Most people sacrifice to their godly parent but, if you aren't a demigod then you just pick one."

I picked Athena, and sacrificed food for her. I went and sat back down and the lively chatter in Ancient Greek picked back up.

"Excuse me," I said to the kid sitting closest to me.

She looked at me. "Yes?"

"Can you speak in English we don't understand half of what you're saying," I said politely.

"Oh right, I forgot. What's your name?" she said kindly.

"Hermione Granger, yours?"

"Katherine Mason. Who are your friends?"

"Harry," Harry told her after he swallowed his food.

"Ron Weasley," Ron said with a mouthful of food.

"Ron! Chew with your mouth closed I shouldn't have to say that every day for five years," I complained.

"' Mione we should also be able to have a normal Defense professor stay for more than one year, you realize things that should happen, probably won't."

"So, _now_ you get all philosiphacal. But, when we had homework you didn't understand it."

"Hey at least I don't forget I'm a witch when my bhest friend is being eaten by a plant!" he shouted and I felt tears sting my eyes.

"It wouldn't have happened if people were nice to me!" I yelled back.

"Guys!" Harry yelled.

"Right, sorry," I said and it was silent.

"Ummm….. is that _normal_" Katherine asked.

"Somewhat," Harry said.

We ate some weird Greek food then headed to our cabin.

I fell asleep quite easily.

**A/N: I waited a for two days and only four people reviewed and they either said 'update soon' or corrected a mistake I made?**

**That is not what a review is for.**

**Review is feedack not update soon. I want to know what you think of the STORY not my update time.**

**Now here's a prompt for your reviews**

**Was the argument in Character?**

**Is it okay that I put in an Original Character?**

**Did I get the cabin #s right?**

**Please review!**

**If you don't then I'll think you don't like my story and thus won't update as much.**

**See, you have to review for me to update.**

**Understand the process?**

**Good.**

**Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks to: jenna008; theHuntress101; Guest; and XxPercebethxX for reviewing.**

**Annabeth**

I woke up and got dressed at six o' clock the next day. I walked over to Cabin Three and knocked.

"Percy!" I called as I continued to knock on his door.

"I'm up," Percy said as he flung the door open "Morning, Wise Girl."

I smiled at him, "Hey, Seaweed Brain," I said then started running towards the Dining Pavilion.

"Wait for me!" he yelled and started chasing after me. I laughed and ran faster. Percy sped up and we laughed all the way to the Dining Pavilion where we went our separate ways.

I sat down across from Malcolm.

"Hey, Annabeth," Malcolm said.

"Hey, Malcolm I responded then waited for morning announcements.

Chiron banged his hooves on the ground and we all looked at him except for the Golden Trio who kept whispering then noticed the quiet when Mr. D. cleared his throat.

"Now, Capture the Flag is tonight the teams are as follows: Red team will be the Big Three, Athena, Hecate , and Hermes cabins. Blue will be Ares, Hypnos, Dionysus, Demeter, and Apollo cabins," Chiron said and we nodded.

The food appeared and we immediately sacrificed parts of our food then sat back down.

I ate quickly then waited for Percy.

"Hey, Annabeth," Percy called and I ran over to him and gave him a hug.

"You two are disgusting," Thalia mocked and I stuck my tongue out at her. Thalia rolled her eyes. The golden trio looked lost and I saw Katherine Mason, a fifteen-year-old demigod that came to camp when the gods made an oath with Percy, show them where to go.

"Who do you have training with today?" Percy asked.

"You have classes with me, Seaweed Brain!" I joked and he followed me along with Thalia and Nico.

The Golden Trio came over to me.

"Hey," I said but, I was afraid they might ask a stupid question.

"Annabeth, when I called you 'Annie' you said you ran away, what did you mean?" Hermione said. Thalia clenched her fist and lighting flashed in her eyes.

"Really, it's none of your business!" Thalia snapped.

"Really? All I'm trying to do is get to know you better."

Ron took a deep breath and yelled, "And that's really hard to do when you won't tell us anything about yourselves!"

"Ron, Hermione, maybe they just don't want to talk about it," Harry said calmly.

"Why not?" Hermione said looking at us.

"It's really complicated. Okay, let's just say it has to do with one of my biggest fears that I refuse to relive," I said and walked to the training field.

"Ron, Hermione, don't push and pry like that if they _want_ to tell you they will," I heard Harry say and smiled.

Percy, Thalia, and Nico caught up to me and Thalia was gritting her teeth.

"Calm down, Thals," I told her.

_"Well I'm sorry if I want to forget my past," _she snapped. I walked over to the Golden Trio and Percy, Nico, and Thalia followed me.

"Sorry," Hermione muttered.

"Ron, Harry, Hermione, me and Annabeth are going to spar to show you," Percy said pulling out Riptide.

I pulled out my dagger and we started sparring. I held out and fought him for ten minutes then he won.

"Nico, you want to spar?" Percy asked and Nico nodded.

"Refrain from killing each other," I joked. "No powers."

"Do you three want to learn how to spar?" I asked.

"Sure," Ron and Harry both said.

"I don't think so it looks dangerous," Hermione replied timidly.

"It is. But, we were just going to show you the basics so, you don't have to worry about that," I comforted.

Hermione appeared to think about it then nodded.

I tossed her a sword and began showing her how to wield it. Then I had her and Ron spar and Hermione won.

The conch horn blew and we headed to the Dining Pavilion for lunch.

I went over to the Athena table, the Golden Trio went to the Hecate table, and Percy, Thalia, and Nico went to the Poseidon table.

**Percy**

Thalia, Nico, and I sat down at the Poseidon table and started talking in rapid Ancient Greek.

_"Seriously, Death Boy, why would you go into the Hypnos cabin?"_ Thalia joked.

_"With great power comes the great need to take a nap,"_ Nico responded.

_"You two are going to drive each other insane one of these days."_

Thalia rolled her eyes then food appeared and we did the stander sacrifice to the gods. I sacrificed to Poseidon, as always.

We went back to our seats and ate while their was a burst of lively Ancient Greek chatter surrounding the Dining Pavilion.

I ate quickly then waited for Annabeth. We walked down to the lake for a break together.

"Want to go for a swim?" I asked and didn't wait for an answer. I pushed her in then jumped in after her. I punt a giant air bubble around us. We sat on the bottom of the lake for a few minutes than I surfaced pulling Annabeth up with me.

"Percy!" she yelled splashing me with water. I splashed back and soon we were having a water fight and laughing.

We did that for a couple of minutes until Thalia came and made us come help her calm down Ron.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked slightly concerned.

"He's afraid of spiders," Hermione explained.

"Sp_ spi_spi_spiders?" Annabeth stuttered.

"Yes, their harmless."

"No, they're not," Annabeth said then walked to the Athena cabin.

"Is she afraid of spiders too?" Hermione asked.

"Afraid? Very," Thalia explained.

We killed the spiders then Ron went back to the Hecate cabin to calm down.

I went and got Annabeth and we sparred for the next few hours until dinner.

Dinner was uneventful but, we had Capture the flag afterwards.

We had to teach Ron and Harry how to play Capture the Flag. Hermione understood the mortal version but had no idea why we would use weapons so Annabeth had to explain it to her.

After we spent an hour explaining Capture the Flag we started playing. As always, the Athena Cabin had a plan,

"Athena always has a plan," Annabeth said.

Our team won, as always. Then we each headed to our respective cabins. I fell asleep the moment I laid down.

**A/N: Roughly 1,158 word without Headings or Author's notes!**

**I know it isn't that great oh well I tried.**

**Please Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning I woke up and went to the lake. I dove in and stayed under letting my thoughts revolve around anything and everything all at once.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain," I heard Annabeth call from the side of the lake and surfaced.

"Good morning."

"Want to spar?" she asked. I nodded then got out completely dry.

We walked to the training field and started sparring. At some points it appeared I would win and at others it was more in her favor.

We sparred for a little while and I won.

"No fair, you have Achilles' curse," Annabeth whined.

"Rematch?" I asked her. Annabeth nodded and we sparred again.

I won the second match.

"Lovebirds! Breakfast," Thalia called a few seconds before the conch horn blew.

Annabeth smiled at me and we walked to the Dining pavilion holding hands.

I sat down at the Poseidon table with Thalia and Nico and I was uneasy about something I just wasn't sure what.

"You look unsettled, what's wrong?" Thalia asked.

"I don't know, I just feel uneasy but, I can't explain why."

"I've had that feeling all day," Nico agreed. Thalia rolled her eyes.

"You woke up like two minutes ago," she mocked.

"Thalia, any ideas why we feel like this?" I asked because I had a feeling it had to do with the air if me and Nico both felt it.

"Maybe you guys have to take a plane and you don't know?" she asked and we gave her horrified expressions. "I don't really know, calm down. Ask Annabeth after breakfast."

I sighed and Chiron band his hooves and everyone paid attention.

"We have some bad news," he said.

"All planes leaving New York have been grounded for the rest of the year. So, if you live outside of New York someone will have to come pick you up or you'll have to stay here.

"Okay that's not too bad," I whispered to Thalia and Nico then remembered the Golden Trio. "Oh no, they live in England they can't get back home."

We finished eating then went over to the Hecate cabin.

"You guys, this is probably my fault, sorry," I said. Stupid fatal flaw.

"It's not your fault, oh well we can have someone come get us maybe," Hermione said.

"They'd be stuck here too," Annabeth pointed out and I screamed because I hadn't know she was there.

"Oh well, I am perfectly fine being stuck here for the summer," Harry said. "But, we need to get back to Hogwarts.

"Wait, Harry, you're safer here because you-know-who can't get here," Hermione said.

"Okay, that's settled. Where are we staying?" Ron asked.

"You guys can stay in the same building as me and rent an apartment there," I offered.

"What about school?" Hermione asked.

"You'd have to go to a normal school," Annabeth said.

"Again?" Harry complained.

"I agree, normal school stinks," Hermione said.

"Never been, so, let's try it," Ron said and Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Alright, Annabeth give me your phone so I can call my mom," I said. She handed it to me and I dialed my mom.

"Hey, mom," I said.

"Percy? Why are you calling?"

"All planes leaving New York have been grounded for the rest of the year."

"Yes?"

"My friends from Hogwarts can't get home."

"Where's Hogwarts."

"Somewhere in Scotland. But, they live in England. Can they stay with us?"

"Sure, but, they have to go to school."

"We discussed this."

"Good, love you. And wait whose phone are you on?"

"Annabeth's."

"Bye."

"Love you, mom."

I hung up the phone and gave it back to Annabeth.

"You guys can stay with us or you can rent an apartment or hotel room," I told the trio.

"We'll handle it when we get there," Hermione said.

"My mom said you have to go to school, though."

"This ought to be interesting," Ron said.

We got up and headed to the lake to play would you rather.

I went first.

"Annabeth, would you rather eat fish in front of me or face spiders?"

"Umm.. either way I'm going to be covered in throw up…. But, the spiders would be my own so, neither."

"Not actually an option but, fine. There is no way out of that question," I said.

"Thalia, would you rather take the subway or a plane?" Annabeth asked.

"Plane, because I won't get killed in the process."

"Your turn," Annabeth said.

"Percy, would you rather eat a pile of shrimp or take an airplane?"

"Airplane, it's really unsettling to eat fish."

"Now, Nico your turn."

We turned to him and he was snoring.

"Nico!" we all yelled.

He woke up and yelled, "Franklin Roesevelt!"

"What?" Annabeth asked.

"someone asked me who the president was?" Nico asked.

"No, and not even correct that was in the nineteen- forties, Death Breath," Thalia said.

"Oh right, sorry."

"Okay then," Annabeth said. "Let's go train."

We al stood up and walked over to the training field.

"Where's Will, I need his help to show them Archery," Thalia said.

"Check his cabin or the archery range," Annabeth said and Thalia walked off.

"While she does that, want us to show you a battle with our powers?" I asked.

"Sure."

"Perce, don't flood the camp this time," Annabeth joked.

"Clarisse provoked me," I defended.

"Whatever, just let us get out of your way."

The golden trio and Annabeth went and stood at the edged of the training field and watched.

Nico used necromancy and I use hydrokinesis and he won then we both went to our cabins for a nap.

**A/N: short chapter but, I felt that was an okay place to stop.**

**What did you think of the way they found out they were stuck in New York?**

**Was it IC (in character) Is the plot good so far?**

** Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

** Annabeth**

When Percy and Nico finished sparring, they went to their cabins for a nap. I turned to the golden Trio. We stood in silence for a couple of minutes then they walked away to the Hecate cabin.

Thalia came back a minute later with Will.

"Where'd everyone go?" she asked.

"Nico and Percy are in their cabins because their powers and the Golden Trio left because we were just standing in silence," I explained and Thalia nodded.

"Want to spar?" she asked.

"No, I think I'm going to go for a walk," I said then walked to the forest and started running.

I ran around the forest for a while until the conch horn blew for lunch.

I ran over to the Dining Pavilion and sat down at the Athena table.

"Hey, Annabeth," Malcolm said.

"Hey, Mal," I answered.

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

Even though we knew they were demigods, I couldn't shake the feeling that they were hiding something.

"Ron, Harry, do you think Annabeth, Percy, Thalia, and Nico are still hiding something?" I asked.

"I agree," Ron said.

"Really?" Harry asked. "This again? We already know they're demigods. You can't possibly think they're hiding something."

"Well I do and I intend to find out," I told him.

"I'm not helping you."

"Ron?" I asked.

"I agree with you so, I'll help you."

"Am I the only one who feels like you're prying too much?" Harry asked.

"They said you-know-who in one of their conversations at Hogwarts," I pointed out.

"Do you even know what that means?" Katherine asked.

"In our world he's someone evil that I refuse to talk about at the present time," I said.

"Okay I agree that he's made mistakes but, I honestly don't think I'd call him evil," Katherine said.

"Are we talking about the same people?" Ron asked and Harry was gaping.

"Maybe. But, bad choices don't make someone evil. Especially if they apologize and return to the good side," Katherine said.

"Now I'm certain we're not referring to the same person," Ron said.

Katherine shrugged and we went back to eating in silence.

After lunch I went to find Annabeth.

"Hey, Annabeth," I said and she turned around.

"Yes?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"Who's you-know-who? Lots of people say that and we're really confused."

She clenched her teeth then ran away to her cabin.

"What did you do to Annabeth?" Thalia asked.

"I just asked her who you-know-who was," I replied and Thalia ran off too.

"Um…. Please tell me you didn't mention what makes those two so upset," one of the campers I don't know said.

"I might have," I answered.

"Percy!" the camper called. Percy turned around.

"Yes?"

"Go calm, Annabeth down. I'll get Thalia this time."

Percy nodded then went off to the Athena cabin.

Nico was standing next to me.

"What did I do?" I asked him.

"You realize that we all have very complicated relationships right?" he asked.

"No. Did I say something wrong?" I asked. Nico face palmed.

"Let's just say a demigods life is….. complicated."

Nico walked away.

I went back to the Hecate cabin and sat down on my bed.

_What is so wrong with these people's lives?_ I thought.

I stayed in the cabin for the rest of the day until dinner.

I went to the Dining Pavilion and sat next to Harry and Ron.

Annabeth and Thalia were fine and they were joking at their tables.

"Will someone explain what I did!" I yelled and everyone looked at me.

"Hermione, if they _want_ to tell you they will. It's obviously painful for them to talk about it," Harry whispered.

"Where'd you get that idea from?" Katherine asked.

"Umm…. Not sure… guess I'm good at reading emotions?" Harry answered awkwardly.

We sacrificed food then ate quickly. I went to bed right afterwards s I could think.

**Harry**

Ron and Hermione were starting to get on my nerves with how much they pushed the demigods for answers about topics that were obviously not discussed much at the camp.

I walked over to the lake where Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico were sitting.

"Hey, Harry," They called and motioned for me to sit down.

I sat down and waited for one of them to speak up.

"Thanks, for sticking up for us," Annabeth said.

"What?" I asked.

"Kathy told us," Thalia explained.

"Who?"

"Katherine, Kathy is short for Katherine."

I nodded.

"I can't believe I _have _to go to school," Thalia said.

"Hey, new experiences are always fun," Percy put in. "Besides my step dad teaches at my school."

"Thalia it will be fun," Annabeth encouraged.

"Says the genius daughter of the goddess of _wisdom_."

"Well we're all going to school together, whether you like it or not."

Thalia sighed in defeat then they started talking about what classes they would be taking.

"Thalia, no using your powers against bullies," Annabeth said.

"Why not?" Thalia joked.

"You're not getting expelled!" Annabeth told her. "Percy, same goes for you."

"What school would I go to if I did?" Percy asked. Annabeth shrugged

It started getting dark and I walked back to the Hecate cabin and went right to sleep.

**Next Day- Harry P.O.V.**

I woke up and walked outside to see Nico and Thalia shouting at each other in Ancient Greek.

They paused.

"Hey, Harry," they called. I waved and they went back to shouting at each other.

"Shut up!" I heard someone yell, "some people actually like to sleep!"

"Sorry!" Thalia yelled.

"Of course they like to sleep they're dad's the god of sleep," Nico said.

I walked over to the Dining Pavilion and sat down alone.

Hopefully, nothing would go wrong today.

**A/N: 3 reviews! Thanks. Also thank-you to XxPErcebethxX; Shur'tugal Daughter of Athena; and Jade Harkensas, for reviewing.**

**The more reviews I get the longer I'll make the chapters and I'll update more frequently.**

**This chapter was short because I already posted one today. And I felt that was a good place to stop.**

** Now, do you think that the way I have connected Harry and the demigods together.**

**Anyone notice what I have done to connect them.**

**Review I _need_ (okay not really but, I do want) to know what you think!**

**Thanks to the 20 followers and 15 favoriters whose names I can't look up on my Iphone.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Annabeth**

I ate breakfast after breaking up an argument between Thalia and Nico. When I finished I went over to Percy's table where he, Thalia, and Nico were all sitting.

"Hey, Wise Girl," Percy said then stood up and gave me a hug.

"Annie," Thalia said and I glared at her. "Want to go practice archery?"

"I'm not any good but we can go spar," I told her and we all walked to the training field.

We sparred for the next few hours then went to sit by the lake.

We sat and talked for a few minutes then the Golden Trio walked over. Hermione had a determined expression on her face.

"What?" Thalia snapped.

"Why won't you tell us anything about you?" Hermione asked.

"We don't want to talk about it," Thalia snapped at her.

"It can't be that bad," Ron said.

"Can't be that bad?" I questioned. "You know what? I'm smart enough to not sit here and take this. Come on, Thals."

I got up and my friends followed me automatically.

_"Some people don't know when to back off,"_ Thalia muttered.

_"Lots of people are like that. It's called not having an understanding of someone else's privacy,"_ I told her and we walked over to hang out in Percy's cabin.

We walked into Percy's cabin and sat on the ground next to his fountain. We continued our conversation about whether or not it was okay to use your powers against mortals.

Someone knocked and Percy got up and opened the door. Hermione was standing outside the cabin.

"Go away!" Thalia yelled. Hermione ran off and I could tell she was trying to keep herself from crying. I shot a pointed look at Thalia then chase after Hermione.

"Hermione!" I yelled but she kept running. I sped up and caught up to her. I put my hand on her shoulder and she turned around.

"Yes?" she choked out.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Everyone here obviously doesn't trust us. I'm stuck in a completely foreign place. I have no way to get home or back to school. And my best friend thinks I'm being mean for trying to understand you," she cried.

"Trust me; don't ever betray your friends. It'll only lead to destruction," I told her choking on my word as I remembered Luke.

Hermione nodded then walked to the Hecate cabin. I walked back to the Poseidon cabin and sat down.

"You guys. This is seriously hard on her. She's stuck in a different country and her best friend misunderstands her motives," I told my friends.

They nodded and we sat in silence for a few minutes until the conch horn blew for lunch. We ate quickly then I went and found the Golden Trio.

"Want to hang out with us?" I asked. They nodded and followed us to the Poseidon cabin.

They sat down but, stayed quiet.

"You want to know about us, don't you?" I asked.

_"Are you a lunatic?_" Percy said. _"We don't need my cabin flooded!"_

"Hey, that would be cool," Thalia joked.

"Actually it would. I'm asking if I can fill my cabin with water."

"You have kelp for brains," Thalia said rolling her eyes.

"Anyway, are you going to tell us?" Ron asked and Hermione slapped him on the shoulder.

"Maybe later. Right now I need to go ask 't Chiron how to fill a cabin with water."

"Shouldn't you know?" Thalia asked. "Your dad is the god of the ocean."

"Okay. I need to ask Chiron if I'm aloud to fill my cabin with water."

"Wouldn't you drown?" Hermione asked and all the demigods started laughing.

"I can't drown. I can breathe underwater," Percy said and the Golden Trio left.

The conch horn blew and we went to lunch.

"You look stressed," Malcolm said.

"I'm fine, thanks."

"Really. I'm related to you I can tell when you're not okay."

"Someone has just been pushing my buttons today," I told him and he backed off.

I ate then went for a run around camp. When I finished running I collapsed on the ground by the lake next to Percy.

"Hey, Wise Girl," Percy said.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain," I said and we sat together for a few minutes.

Hermione walked over to us followed by Harry and Ron.

"Will you tell us now?" Hermione asked.

"Fine!" I yelled. "Gods, you're pushy."

"Annabeth, you don't have to tell us if you don't want to," Harry said.

"I'm about to get sick of people asking so I will."

"Thank-you," Hermione said.

"Where's Thalia?" I asked.

"Right here, Annie," Thalia said and I jumped.

"You explain this," Percy encouraged.

"I ran away when I was five I met Thalia we cam to camp, Thalia got turned into a tree end of story," I said but, I was holding back a lot.

"That's all?" Ron asked.

"All that we're going to tell you," Thalia snapped.

Thalia got up and walked away to Cabin 1 and I went to Cabin 6.

I sat down and took a nap. Nico's word of advice caught on to a lot of people.

**A/N: 3 chapters in one day? Nice!**

**Even if they are a bit short it's still a lot in one day.**

**Review review review.**

**Did I mention I want you to review.**

**Sorry it's late where I am and I've eaten sugar all day!**

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up from my nap and left my cabin. I put my magical Yankees cap on my head and snuck up behind Percy. I hugged his waist and he turned around and pulled my hat off. Percy kissed me lightly then we walked over to the lake and sat down.

We sat together for a little while just sitting in quiet. But it wasn't awkward it was romantic.

The conch horn blew and Thalia yelled at us that we were, "lovebirds."

We walked to the Dining pavilion hand in hand then pulled away gently when he had to sit at his table.

"You two are just gross," I heard Thalia whisper.

I went and sat down across from Malcolm.

We sacrificed food then ate then it was time for our campfire sing-along.

"Okay you know this works," Mr. D. said. "Whichever one of you brats want to sing come up here.

A few of the Apollo kids sung then I went up. I wanted to sing a song to Percy but I changed the lyrics so they fit. The music to "Love Story" started playing and I let the instrumental play then I started singing:

We were both young when I first saw you.

I close my eyes and the flashback starts;

I'm standing there on a training field in summer air

See you, see the arrows fly, see you duck below

See you make your way through the camp

And say "Hello"

Little did I know…?

That you were Romeo, you were sitting by the water

Any my mom says, "stay away from Annabeth."

And I was defying her.

I followed you on a quest.

And I said.

"Percy take me somewhere we can be alone."

I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is ignore others opinion

You'll be the prince and I'll be princess.

It's a love story baby just say "yes."

So I sneak out to the lake to see you.

Keep real quiet cause we're dead if they knew

So close your eyes escape for a little while

Oh, Oh.

'cause you were Romeo I was a scarlet letter

And my mom said, "Stay away from Annabeth."

It's a love story baby just say "yes."

I finished singing and everyone clapped.

"That was really good, Annabeth. But, I don't think those are the lyrics to the song," Percy joked. I slapped him playfully on the arm.

"I know that! I changed the lyrics to fit us!"

"Well it was great, Wise Girl."

I smiled and we all headed to roast marshmallows.

I sat next Percy and we roasted marshmallows and laughed together.

Thalia and Nico kept telling us we were being cheesy.

We finished our bonfire then went to our respective cabins.

**Next Day- Percy**

I woke up and went to the Dining Pavilion where Harry was sitting by himself.

"Where is everyone?" I asked him.

"Asleep."

"Do you think that keeping secret from someone is bad?" I asked.

"No."

"Thanks."

I sat down and waited for the rest of the camp to wake up.

Annabeth's cabin was the first and they looked shocked that someone other than me was in here.** (1)**

"You're up early," Annabeth said to Harry who didn't say anything.

The rest of the camp slowly started to file in, Thalia and Nico were the last like always.

They sat down next to each other across from me.

We ate breakfast quickly then I went over to the Golden Trio.

"Hey, I'll be back go with Thalia and Nico."

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked.

"Ask if I can fill my cabin with water," I said then went over to Chiron. I asked him and he told me it didn't matter to him.

I went over to get a hose then figured out a way to fill my cabin with water.

My cabin was completely underwater. I went over to the lake where Hermione and Thalia were having a very heated argument.

"Guys!" I yelled and they looked at me. "Calm down what's wrong?"

Thalia started yelling an explanation in Ancient Greek and Hermione did the same thing in English.

"I caught none of that, calm down and breathe I'm going to get someone who can handle this."

I walked off to find Annabeth and found her easily.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain," she said from her spot next to a tree.

"Thalia and Hermione are arguing and I can't calm them down."

Annabeth took her hand and pushed on the ground causing her to bounce into a standing position.

She followed me to the lake where the two were at it again. Harry was trying to calm Hermione down and Nico was trying to get Thalia to quit arguing.

"What's the problem?" Annabeth asked in a loud but calm voice.

Thalia started yelling in Ancient Greek at Annabeth and Hermione did the same in English.

"Calm down!" Annabeth told them. "Explain this calmly and in English so we can all understand each other."

The two took deep breaths and Thalia launched into an explanation.

"Hermione won't stop pushing and prying," Thalia said.

"I just want to understand you guys!" Hermione yelled.

"Well you've barely known me a year! My cousin only knew about me because my best friend trusted him!" Thalia yelled back.

"So what? How can you not trust us?"

"You haven't exactly proven that you are trustworthy!"

They then went back to arguing.

Annabeth and I just sighed. "Hopeless," we both said then nodded.

We got up and walked away followed by Nico and Harry. Ron was taking Hermione's side in the argument.

We went to the training field and started sparring Harry and Nico just watched Annabeth and me.

I won then we went and sat down in the bleachers.

Thalia and Hermione's argument could be heard from the bleachers.

They stopped arguing when the conch horn blew for lunch but, all through it they shot daggers at each other. If looks could kill they'd both be dead.

**A/N: Please review.**

**Footnotes:**

**Harry lives with his Aunt and Uncle who woke him up early to do things until he started going to Hogwarts. So, it is safe to assume that he'd be one of the first one up. Just clearing that up!**

**Review please?**


	10. Chapter 10

We finished eating dinner but Thalia and Hermione still hadn't forgiven each other.

"I'll get Thalia, you get Hermione," Annabeth said nodding then went to get Thalia.

I didn't object I went over to the Golden Trio and tapped Hermione's shoulder. Her brown eyes and facial expression showed hurt and unease.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine," she said but I could hear the hoarseness in her voice, a tell tale sign of being on the brink of tears. She tried to walk away but I stopped her.

"Can't you try to work it out?" I asked.

"Why she obviously doesn't want to trust me. Why should I force her?"

"She's just different. Almost everyone here has a complicated life and pushing too far is a dangerous idea."

"You people said you-know-who and I thought you meant an evil wizard who are you guys talking about."

"Someone who tried to kill me like five times," I said quietly.

"Oh," Hermione said. Harry had a look that made me think he knew the feeling.

"Anyway, he just died last year and everyone is kind of complicated."

"If the person that tried to kill you is dead then why aren't you guys happy?" Ron asked.

"Because everyone at this camp has at least some emotional connection to everyone else. We're family and if someone dies we're going to get upset."

"If he tried to kill you, then you should be happy that he's stopped."

Ron and I were having an argument a few seconds later.

"Let's go get Annabeth," I heard Harry say to Hermione and I stopped shouting.

"Sorry, Ron. I'm being irrational. But, we're family here so we stick up for each other. Sorry."

Annabeth walked over to me and she had Thalia laughing and walking next to her.

"Sorry," Thalia and Hermione said at the same time.

"I shouldn't have pushed so hard," Hermione said.

"I shouldn't have gotten mad you didn't know that you were pushing."

Hermione nodded. Thalia did what I least expected her, of all people, to do.

"You-know-who is just what we call Luke," she said and started crying.

Hermione clenched her teeth I guess she was trying not to ask.

"We crossed the entire country together. I almost died for him and he tried to kill me."

"That's mean," Hermione said.

"He would have succeeded if Grover hadn't gotten lost and Percy and Annabeth hadn't had enough courage to go and find him."

"Sorry," Hermione said sympathetically.

Thalia walked off to her cabin alone and the Golden Trio and I went our separate ways.

**Next Day**

I woke up and walked to the Dining Pavilion where Harry was sitting alone yet again.

"You like getting up early?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Just used to it."

"No one will be in here for an hour come sit with me," I offered. Harry nodded tentaivaly then came and sat across from me.

"What do you like to do?" I asked him trying to get a conversation going.

"I like Quidditch and Defense Against the Dark Arts."

He went back to the Hecate table and I sat alone until the rest of the camp started filing in.

We ate a quick breakfast then me and Annabeth sparred.

I then pushed Annabeth in the lake. I was curious as to why Harry was so closed off but, I didn't want to push for answers so I ignored it.

**A/N: One short chaoter. Mainly filler until I can figure something out for the next chapter. I'm working on an idea for this story. This was mainly transistion.**

**Still review my last chapter and this one.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Annabeth**

Percy and I surfaced and I started splashing him. We laughed then got out of the lake.

_"How do you think Thalia will react to school?"_ Percy asked in all seriousness.

"She's independent so let's hope she doesn't tell a random teacher off."

We got up and walked to lunch the second the conch horn blew.

I was beginning to wonder why Harry always had a closed off, almost guarded expression. He talked to Ron and Hermione but if you approached him he struggled to answer and he always looked shocked that someone _wanted_ to talk to him.

I shook the curiosity from my brain and sat across from Malcolm.

"Hey, sis."

"Hey, Malcolm."

We sacrificed our food then ate lunch. When I finished I went over to Percy's table.

"Who wants to go hang out in my cabin?" Percy asked.

"We can't, Kelp Head. You filled it with water we'd drown," Thalia said.

"Let's go to the lake then, Lighting Girl," Percy said and I rolled my eyes.

We followed Percy to the lake we all sat down and Percy jumped in.

"Thals, school starts in a week," I said.

"I can't believe I _have_ to go."

"It'll be fun," I encouraged and Thalia made a face that meant she didn't believe me.

We waited for Percy to surface and he eventually did.

"What classes are we taking?" I asked no one in particular.

"Normal classes, Greek, and electives," Percy said.

"And normal classes would be?" Thalia asked.

"English, Math, Biology, Gym, History, and Study Hall," Percy explained.

I saw Harry walking around with Ron and Hermione. Ron and Hermione were yelling and Harry was just shaking his head. Maybe trying to calm them down.

"I'll go help him," Percy said then stood up and walked over to the Golden Trio. I automatically followed him.

Percy started talking and the two were calm again.

"You can come hang out with us if you want," Percy said and the Golden Trio followed us back to the lake.

We continued to talk but, Harry didn't say much.

"Hey you guys want to learn Ancient Greek?" I asked the Golden Trio.

"I already know some but, sure," Hermione said. Ron shrugged and Harry nodded. I was getting more and more curious about Harry's past every minute.

I started teaching them the basics like, "hello."; "yes."; "no."

It was actually interesting hearing them say phrases entirely wrong. Hermione was the best at it but she had been learning on her own for some time.

When we finished it was time for dinner and we walked to the dining pavilion.

**Next Day-Annabeth**

I woke up and went to the training field. I trained until breakfast. When I got there I heard Hermione helping Ron and Harry with there Ancient Greek. When they saw me they said "hello."

I corrected their pronunciation then sat down.

I waited for the rest of the camp to come in for a few minutes.

We ate breakfast then I went to train for a little while with Percy, Thalia, and Nico.

We trained for an hour then went and played "Would you rather" by the lake.

The rest of the day went fast. Stupid ADHD.

At dinner we had a good time and then it was time for a campfire he sing-along.

Several Apollo kids sung but no one else wanted to so we headed to our cabins early.

I snuck over to Percy's and he enclosed me in an air bubble. We just sat and enjoyed each other company until I got tired and headed back to my cabin.

** A/N: Okay what happened to my ability to write good long chapters? I'm not sure but several short chapter in a day is about the same as one long one right?**

**Any way for those of you who care. \**

**Here's how you say the words that Annabeth taught the golden trio.**

** (I'm learning Ancient Greek on my own. I need something to do.)**

**Yes: Nai (nay {like a horse.}**

**No: Ox'hi {not sure how in the world to say that one yet.}**

**Hello:**

**Ou' le (greeting one person.)**

**Ou' lette (greeting more than one person.)**

**_Or_**

**Khai' re ( greeting one person)**

**Khai' rette ( greeting more than one person)**

**_Or_**

**Me' ga khai're (one person)**

**Me' ga khai' rette (more than one)**

**So yeah. Review for next chapter.**

**Please. If you have any suggestions PM me.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Annabeth**

I woke up and walked to the cabins it was the second to last day of summer and we had all started packing. I only kept out a clean change of clothes and my magic Yankees cap. I put on a pair of jeans and an orange Camp Half-blood shirt, brushed my teeth, and walked to the Dining Pavilion.

I sat down across from Malcolm and Chiron banged his hooves on the ground.

"If you are staying for the year please make sure you have signed up or the cleaning harpies will eat you."

We nodded then ate breakfast. We had a fairly normal day at camp. Thalia, Nico, and Percy talking then Thalia and Nico shouting at each other about something stupid, Percy swimming, and Percy and I sparring.

At the end of the day, I finished packing then went to bed.

**{Time Skip- to being picked up.}**

**Percy**

Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Hermione, Ron, and Harry stood next to me at the top of Half- Blood Hill next to Thalia's pine. We waited for Paul to come pick us up and passed the time by playing Would you rather.

When we finished playing Paul's car was sitting at the bottom of the hill and we walked over to it.

We climbed into the car and were surprised we all fit Paul started driving and Annabeth, being a daughter of Athena, spoke up about school.

"What electives are you guys taking?" she asked.

"Take a guess," I told her with a sly smile on my face.

"Marine Biology?" she asked faking uncertainty. I nodded. "What about everyone else?"

"I'm taking weather," Thalia said.

"Marine Biology," Nico said and everyone burst out laughing.

"What?" he asked.

"You_ are_ taking_ a class_ about_ sea life?" Thalia asked through laughs.

"They didn't exactly have a class about death," Nico responded.

"Anyway," I said in a way that made it obvious that they were being childish. "Annabeth what are you taking."

"Architecture," Annabeth said as her face lighted up.

We spent the rest of the car ride joking and laughing. Paul asked us to calm down quite a few times.

We arrived at my apartment and grabbed our things then walked in.

My mom hugged me than Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico.

"Hi, Ms. Jackson," Annabeth said.

"Call me Sally."

Annabeth nodded then set her suite case down by the door.

"Are you ready for school?" she asked.

"No," Thalia groaned. "I still don't see why I _have_ to go."

"I never like school," Hermione said.

"No surprise there," I heard Ron mutter and Hermione slapped him on the shoulder.

"Heard you," she said.

"At least we're not fighting a troll," Ron said.

My mom looked at them in confusion.

"What are you're names?" she asked the trio.

"Harry," Harry said quietly.

"Hermione Granger."

"Ron Weasley."

"I'm Sally Jackson- Blofis," my mom, said. "and who wants cookies?"

We all yelled, "me!" and went into the kitchen except for the Golden Trio.

My mom handed all of us a couple of blue cookies and we gobbled them up.

"Don't choke," my mom said laughing. We grabbed a few more cookies and ate a little slower.

When we finished eating we all sat down in a circle in the living room.

Ron was confused at about half of the everyday things in the room.

We talked and laughed together for the next hour then headed to our rooms for a nap.

**A/N: Just for a quick clarification: We're pretending that Percy's apartment is big enough for everyone for the sake of this story.**

**Next chapter will be their first day at school.**

**I have to make the characters schedules first.**

**Please review!**

**And I know it's short so, don't comment too much about that. What do you think of the story besides it's length?**


	13. Chapter 13

***** Important A/N: On the last chapter Hermione said, "I never like school." It was _supposed_ to say _"I like school."_ Sorry for the confusion. My computer has some issues and it put a line from something else in her quote.*******

**Also their schedules are as follows.**

**(took me an hour to type the 1st time so, I'm gonna copy& paste.)**

**_Character Schedules for Golden Trio Goode_**

**Annabeth R. Chase**

**1st period-Homeroom- Mr. Blofis**

**2nd period- English - Mr. Blofis**

**3rd period- Biology- Ms. Kane**

**Study Hall- Ms. Kane**

**4th period Greek- Mrs. Jackson- Blofis**

**5th period-Algebra- Mr. Lewis**

**6th period Gym- Coach Cook**

**7th period -Architecture- Mr. Lane**

**8thperiod-History- Coach Cook.**

**Thalia M. Grace**

**1st period- Homeroom- Mr. Blofis**

**2nd period- English- Mr. Blofis**

**3rd period- History- Coach Cook**

**Study Hall- Ms. Kane**

**4th period- Greek- Mrs. Jackson- Blofis**

**5th period- Weather**

**6th period- Gym- Coach Cook**

**7th period- Algebra- Mr. Lewis**

**8th period- Biology- Ms. Kane**

**Nico di Anglo**

**1st period- Homeroom- Mr. Blofis**

**2nd period- English- Mr. Blofis**

**3rd period- History- Coach Cook**

**Study Hall- Ms. Kane**

**4th period- Greek- Mrs. Jackson- Blofis**

**5th period- Marine Biology**

**6th period- Gym- Coach Cook**

**7th period- Algebra- Me. Lewis**

**8th period- Biology- Ms. Kane.**

**Perseus Jackson**

**1st period- Homeroom- Me. Blofis**

**2nd period- English- Mr. Blofis**

**3rd period- Biology- Ms. Kane**

**Study Hall**

**4th- Greek- Mrs. Jackson- Blofis**

**5th period- Marine Biology**

**6th period- Gym- Coach Cook**

**7th period- Algebra- Mr. Lewis**

**8th period- History- Coach Cook.**

**Hermione J. Granger**

**Homeroom- Mr. Blofis**

**English- Mr. Blofis**

**History- **

**S.H.**

**Greek**

**Greek Mythology**

**Gym-**

**Algebra**

**Biology**

**Harry J. Potter**

**Homeroom- Mr. Blofis**

**History-**

**English**

**Study Hall**

**Greek **

**Greek Mythology**

**Algebra**

**Biology**

**Gym**

**Ronald Weasley**

**Homeroom**

**English**

**History**

**Study Hall**

**Greek**

**Greek Mythology**

**Gym**

**Algebra**

**Biology**

**Here's the story now:**

**Percy**

I heard my alarm clock go off and hit it so it would stop ringing. I rolled back over and kept my eyes closed.

"Percy," I heard Annabeth say. "We have school wake up."

"Uh-uh," I mumbled.

She sat on my bed and started gently shaking me. I still refused to get up and she walked out of the room. I heard water running but ignored it. My door opened again and before I knew it I was dripping wet and Annabeth was laughing.

I bounced out of bed and willed myself to dry off.

"Annabeth!" I yelled and she laughed then ran to the living room.

"No running in the house," my mom said. "Why are you two running?"

"Annabeth poured water on me," I said but, by this point I was laughing too.

We sat down and ate breakfast after sacrificing a little bit of our food.

"Time for school," Paul called and we all went and got into his car.

We drove to school and went to the main office together.

"Names?" the office lady asked. We gave her our names and she gave us our schedules.

We all had homeroom with Mr. Blofis together. We walked to Paul's classroom.

"You're kidding right?" he asked.

"No and about half of us have English with you too."

We all sat together in the back except for Harry, Ron, and Hermione who took seats together at the front

The other students walked in and looked nervous. I would be too if none of my friends had been coming to school with me.

The bell rang and Paul stood up in front of the class.

"This class is just for morning announcements so, you can talk amongst yourselves. Just don't get too loud."

He looked directly at us when he said the last part. We randomly started having a conversation in Ancient Greek.

_"Still don't see why school is so important,"_ Thalia muttered.

_"Thalia it will be fun,"_ Annabeth said.

Thalia huffed then the bell rang and Harry was the only one of the people in our group who had a different class.

We stayed in the seats that we were already in and waited for the rest of the class to show up.

Once the rest of the class came in and got situated, Paul stood up again.

"Today we're going to learn a little about each other. Everyone come up here."

We reluctantly did as he told us.

"Okay, now state your name and an interesting fact, Annabeth you can go first."

"I'm Annabeth, I like architecture," Annabeth said with pride.

"Hubris," Thalia warned.

"What?" all the students yelled.

"It means _too much pride,_" Annabeth explained.

"In what language? I've never heard that before," some kid yelled.

"Ancient Greek. We speak it fluently."

We went back to the 'get to know each other' thingy. My turn.

"Percy. I like the ocean."

_"Obviously,_" Thalia muttered.

"Thals, will you quit that?" I asked.

"Fine, Kelp Head."

"Lighting Girl."

"Fish boy."

"Little Miss Lighting."

"What's with the name calling?" Paul asked.

"Just joking with each other," Annabeth explained.

We finished the game then went back to our original seats.

"We'll be reading the Odyssey this year," Paul said and the demigods all smiled.

"Also, if you want to decipher it I have copies of it in Ancient Greek for the entire class."

We spent the rest of the class discussing random things in Ancient Greek. When the bell rang we headed to our separate classed.

Annabeth and I had Biology together so we walked there hand in hand.

**A/N: And done! Review or no new chapters for you.**

** Again sorry about the little mess-up with Hermione's dialogue.**

**Read and review.**

**- fantasybookworm2012**


	14. Chapter 14

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

Percy and I walked into the Biology classroom and sat next to each other in the back of the room.

The teacher introduced herself as Ms. Kane and started talking abut what we would be doing in her class this year.

"Who knows what biology is?" Ms. Kane asked. I raised my hand, being a daughter of Athena I was wise and knew the basics.

"Yes, Miss_" the teacher trailed off.

"Annabeth Chase," I said.

"Miss Chase, what is biology?"

"Life science," I replied simply.

"Good."

The teacher spent the rest of the class talking about rules and I could tell Percy was paying little attention. I zoned out a few times too.

When the bell rang, I looked at my schedule and saw Percy do the same.

"What do you have next?" I asked him.

"Study Hall," he responded and I sat back down because Ms. Kane was our Study Hall teacher.

"Wonder if anyone else has her now?" Percy said right as Thalia and Nico walked in.

"Thals and Nico do," I observed.

"Hey, Annie! Kelp Head!" Thalia called.

"That was rude to call someone a name!" Ms. Kane yelled at Thalia.

"It's an inside joke that's been running for like four years," I explained.

"I still find it preposterous that this generation uses such vile names!" Ms. Kane said. Nico, Percy, and Thalia all looked at me.

"You think I know?" I asked.

"Normally you'd have _some_ explanation," Thalia pointed out.

Thalia and Nico sat in the desk in front of where Percy and I were sitting.

A few minutes later, the Golden Trio came in.

"We _all_ have this class?" Percy asked.

"Apparently, plus we have Homeroom together, and almost all of us have Greek together. I pity whoever teaches Greek," I said.

The golden trio sat as close to us as possible but, they didn't talk to us.

Ms. Kane came up to the front of the classroom.

"Nice to see that you are making friends," Ms. Kane said to us. "But. I'd appreciate if you weren't so loud."

"Sorry," we muttered, I didn't like this teacher much.

_"Thalia what do you think of school so far?_" I asked. She shrugged.

_"I liked camp more."_

Ms. Kane walked over to us.

"Please, speak in English. I need to ensure that the conversation you are having is age appropriate," she said and I knew immediately that _something_ would go wrong.

Thalia stood up and lighting flashed in her eyes.

_"Too many mortals don't do anything harsh,"_ I warned quickly and Thalia nodded.

"If we want to have a _private_ conversation in our _first_ language then you have _no_ right to stop us!" Thalia yelled.

"I am the teacher and so, I have every right to tell you to speak in a language to where I can understand you," Ms, Kane snapped.

"Actually, since it is the language we learned how to speak first you can't force us to speak a different language. It's illegal," Thalia said.

"She's not wrong," I added.

"Did the all powerful genius known as Annabeth just admit that someone else was right? It's a miracle," Percy mocked.

"Oh shut up, Seaweed Brain," I joked back.

He nodded Ms. Kane was glaring at us.

"I will not tolerate insults and such in this class!" she yelled.

"It's not an insult it's a _joke_," Thalia explained.

"It may seem like a joke to you but to who you are offending it is very hurtful."

"No it's not," Percy piped up. "If it was I would have said something five years ago when Annabeth came up with that name."

"Well, I better not hear any insults from any of you or I _will_ give you detention."

Ms. Kane walked back over to her desk and sat down then the ball rang and we all looked at our schedules.

"What's your next class?" Percy asked no one in particular.

"Greek," we all chorused. _Oh, Gods I feel bad for whoever teaches Greek._

"I feel bad for whoever has to teach this class," I told them.

"Who's the teacher?" Percy asked and I looked down at the schedule.

**4****th**** period- Greek- Mrs. Jackson-Blofis**

My mouth formed an 'O' and Thalia snapped her fingers in my face.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"You'll see," I told her mysteriously then skipped off to class, after scouring the map to find where the class was.

I walked in and Sally was sitting at her desk.

"Hi, Sally," I said. Sally jumped then said hi back.

"I was going through the roll and _all_ of Percy's friends are in this class."

"I know we're all in Study Hall and homeroom together."

"And the teachers didn't give any of you detention?"

"No, but, Thalia was pretty close to it in Study Hall because the teacher told us we weren't allowed to speak Greek in class."

I went and sat down right before the rest of the group started filing in.

Percy sat next to me on one side and Thalia was on my other. Nico sat in front of Percy and the Golden Trio took seats together in the front of the classroom.

Once the rest of the class had come in a settled down, Sally walked up to the front of the classroom.

"Me'ga Khai' rette," she said which translated into 'hello.'

Most of the class looked baffled.

"Who can tell me what I just said?" Sally asked. Immediately, Percy, Nico, Thalia, and I all raised our hands.

"Anyone besides those four?" she asked. No one else raised there hands.

"Annabeth, care to translate?"

"Sure. Mrs. Jackson said 'hello.' And really Ron, Harry, Hermione? I taught you this the other day and when we first met, and at school. How many times does it have to be explained?"

They shrugged and the rest of the class was whispering about 'how did she know that?' and things of the sort.

"That is absolutely correct, nice job Annabeth." Sally paused then continued. "Now since I don't want to not know everyone's name for the entire year. We will have a quick 'meet and greet.'"

"Really? Must everyone do that?" Percy muttered.

"Yes, Perseus," Thalia joked. "Two people equals everyone on the entire planet!"

"Thals, you know I'm just tired and a teensy bit annoyed after Study Hall. Oh, and don't call me Perseus."

"What ever, Kelp head."

Sally rolled her eyes at their silly little argument.

We all walked up to the front of the room and out had a seat.

"Now state your name and one interesting fact about you. Who want to go first?"

No one raised their hands and you could hear the cricket outside it was so quiet.

"How about you, Annabeth?"

I groaned then nodded in reluctant agreement.

"I'm Annabeth Chase and I like architecture."

Thalia was sitting next to me so, she had to go next.

"I'm Thalia, I like thunderstorms and lighting."

Nico went next.

"Nico di Angelo."

"Percy Jackson and I like the ocean and swimming."

We went around the circle like that for a while then it reached the golden trio.

"I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione said and her British accent was quite obvious.

"Where are you from you have a really thick accent?" someone asked.

"England, the plane got stuck here when we came for summer camp."

"Carry on."

"I like to read."

"_Like_? Seriously, you're probably the first person who has ever actually read that what thousand page book and _memorized_ it," Ron said.

"Ronald, so what? It was a good book ask anyone who's read it."

"So you and the people who wrote it?"

"Guys! Not _now_," Harry said.

"Right. We don't want a repeat of what made us become friends."

All three burst into laughter.

"We were in _so_ much trouble," Ron said.

"Yes, we were and it was _not_ funny."

"It wasn't then but it is now."

"You do realize we could have been expelled?"

"Yes, little miss state the quite obvious."

"I will never understand why we are friends!" Hermione yelled.

"You two are polar opposites," I pointed out.

"You sound like Annabeth and Percy when they first met," Thalia added.

"Will we ever live that down?" I asked miserably.

"Nope, because for once in your life you were wrong."

We finished the game and Ron's interesting fact was the number of siblings he has, six. Harry just stated his name then went back to studying the ground. His behavior caused me to believe even farther that he had a strange past and I wanted to unravel the mystery.

**A/N: Wow! 1,430 words without headings or author's note!**

**Sorry it took so long. I was grounded. Then, I had to read part of Romeo& Juliet. Then my little sister had to go somewhere and I had no choice but to come along. But, I finally got to finish this chapter.**

**Now what did you think of Ms. Kane?**

**How was the chapter?**

**How is the story so far?**

**Is this story as good as its predecessor?**

**Answer these questions in you review.**

** Please do NOT just put, "Update soon." In your review, you can put it in there but also tell me what you thought of the story.**

**By the way, "good." / "great."**

**Or any other forms of one/two worded reviews are slightly annoying and I'd prefer you actually tell me what you think of it and elaborate on it. I want to know what I can do to make it better.**

**Also about the accent thing earlier in this chapter. I am not trying to insult anyone but I needed a way for them to figure out that they were form England and that was the only way it worked.**


	15. Chapter 15

When the bell rang after Greek we walked to the cafeteria for lunch. Thalia, Nico, Percy, and I found a table in the corner of the cafeteria and the golden trio sat at the other side of the cafeteria. We got our lunches then sat down.

"So, anyone else think Ms. Kane is a jerk?" Percy asked.

_"Yes, and don't say it so, loud and if you're going to at least say it in Ancient Greek,"_ I hissed at him.

_"Yes, Miss- Athena-always-has-a-plan,"_ Percy joked.

"I don't say it _that _much."

"Yes, you do," Thalia snorted.

"I do not!"

"You do not what, Miss Chase?" I jumped up turned on my heel and stood in a battle stance. It was just Ms. Kane.

"Sorry, karate camp all summer," I explained.

"Karate camp?" Thalia asked. "That's why you didn't answer your phone?"

"Really, Thalia? You pay very little attention for someone who's known me for the past eleven years."

"Just saying, karate camp? I wasn't aware that you even _took_ karate. Sword fighting I knew about but, _karate_ never heard of you taking it."

"Can you please go_ I don't know harass someone else. You're starting to get on my nerves."

"Eleven years?" Nico muttered but, we all ignored him.

"I guess I could go work on my homework."

"You? Willingly do homework. Without beingm forced by someone?" Percy asked laughing.

"Since when did homework exist until now? How can I possibly do something that doesn't exist?"

"Oh right! Forgot about that tiny little detail," Percy said.

"Anyway, I was going to work on my weather homework so it's fun. You know I like lighting storms."

I cut her off. "Percy go with her, and don't let her repeat last summer."

"You realize that took both of us right?"

"Nico?"

He was snoring loudly with his head reastd on his folding arms on top of the table.

"Nico!" we all shouted.

"1944, Las Vegas, Nevada!" he shouted. Ms. Kane looked really confused but, Percy, Thalia and I burst out laughing.

"No, try. I don't know what year it is, Manhattan, New York," I corrected.

"Oh, right. Bad dream."

"You fell asleep in the middle of the day. How do you do that?"

"I like to stay up at night. I prefer the dark. You know this," Nico muttered.

"Have you lost your mind?" Ms. Kane asked him.

"What?" Percy asked.

"He's muttering, having bad dreams, and likes the dark. He's crazy."

"No, he's Nico and he's _always_ like this. Always has been always will be," Thalia said.

"Detention Miss_"

"Thalia. Don't use my last name to address me…. Ever."

**A/N: 1 super long chapter ( it was like 1,430ish words) {chapter I posted earlier.} + a short chapter (just over 400 words) [this one.} in a single day. Awesome!**

**Review if you want me to write faster!**

**Do not give me one/ tow worded reiews.**

**Now, whoever said that Ms. Kane was an annoying idiot… I agree 100 % she annoys me. {At least you don't have to deal with her popping up when you're planning a scene.**

** She wasn't originally going to be in this scene but, she ended up showing up.**

**Originally this chapter was going to be about their first encounter with bullies but, I accidentally deleted it and forgot how it was going to work so it'll have to wait.**

**I was cleaning out my backpack today looking for my history notes and I found a fanfiction I started a month ago!**

**Yay! I have more ideas. **

**I actually found two so, not sure which I'll work on first but, expect new stories. Soon.**

**If you're curious as to what fandom they are PM me.**


	16. Chapter 16

Ms. Kane walked away clearly annoyed with Thalia.

_"When we people learn not to mess with me?"_ Thalia asked.

"Thalia, she didn't go to summer camp with you or _go on a major quest with you either."_

"Wow, smarty-pants."

I rolled my eyes at Thalia's behavior.

I saw Hermione walking toward us when a football player stepped in her way.

"Excuse me," she said politely.

"Why should we move?"

"Because, I have somewhere I need to be and your blocking the way. Please move."

"No."

Percy got up and ran over to Hermione and the football player.

"Hermione, where are Ron and Harry?" I heard Percy asked calmly.

"Talking about sports, I still don't understand."

I realized she was talking about Quidditch and silently cheered her brilliance.

"They seriously like that sport, don't they?"

"Yes, they do. You're not the one that listens to them make no sense fro an hour."

"Excuse me, she asked you to move. You better move."

"Why, Fish-Boy!" the football player mocked and I was up super fast and by Percy's side.

"What did you just say?" I yelled through gritted teeth at the football player.

"Fish-Boy!"

"Swimming is something he's good at quit making fun of him for it. You do _not_ want to mess with me. I've been taking karate and sword-fighting since I was seven plus I've read every battle strategy book I could find. DO not mess with me or my friends."

"Annabeth, calm down. You look like you're going to scream your lungs out.

"Is that even possible?" someone asked and I jumped, Thalia.

"Thals, don't do that! You know I hate that."

"What sneaking up on people?"

"Yes."

The football player moved and Hermione walked over to our table with us.

"I can't believe you got detention on the first day," I told Thalia.

"Not my fault the teacher is a jerk, and apparently enjoys eavesdropping on our conversations.

I sighed and Percy shook his head holding back a laugh.

"What?" I asked him.

"I nearly got expelled before school even started. I think getting detention from a mean teacher for joking around isn't that big of a deal."

"You're such a Seaweed-Brain!" I yelled and everyone in the cafeteria looked at me.

"Sorry," I muttered and everyone went back to chatting loudly.

We finished lunch then walked to our separate classes. I had algebra.

**A/N: Sorry, that just seems like a good place to stop.**

**Check out my Maximum Ride and Harry Potter crossover. I know it's been done but, just read it. I think the first chapter is interesting. But it has 0 reviews. In comparison to these stories I think that is just SAD.**

**Review Requirments for this chapter.**

**- Review MUST be more then one or two words.**

**- Review must say what is liked/ or not liked about the chapter.**

**- No flames, please. But, constructive critiscism is welcome.**

**- Do NOT just put, "Update soon." Or "hurry with the next chapter." In your review actually tell me what you thought of the story.**

**Done.**

**-fantasybookworm2012-**


	17. Chapter 17

Nico and I had Marine Biology together after lunch. I walked into the classroom and wanted to scream at the teacher. Several fish tanks were covered in slime and the fish were muttering about how uncared for they were. I mentally apologized to the fish then glared at the teacher who, luckily, didn't notice.

"Okay class, I'm, Mr. Anderson, the Marine biology teacher. Now who knows anything about Marine Animals?"

I immediately raised my hand and the teacher called on me.

"Tell us everything you know," he said cheerfully.

"Do you want to be here all day?" Nico grumbled.

"Do you have something to share with the class Mr. di Angelo?"

"Nico!" I shouted. "Mr. Anderson, Nico was just joking about something that happened at Summer Camp."

"Which would be?"

"I pushed my best friend into the lake then we bored each other with our interest."

"Yeah, Annabeth was ticked."

"Wonder why? Not like she thinks water is the stupidest thing to ever be invented."

"She kind of does."

"You know for someone who hangs out with Thalia you sure don't get sarcasm."

Nico shook his head then we turned back to the teacher.

"Anyway, you, please tell us a little about marine animals."

I spent the rest of class talking about fish and the teacher had a stunned expression by the time Nico and I left the classroom.

Nico and I had Gym next so, we walked to the gym.

Thalia and Annabeth were sitting next to each other on the bleachers and talking in Ancient Greek.

Nico and I casually walked over to them and sat down.

"Hey, Wise Girl," I said hugging Annabeth.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth replied smiling.

Thalia and Nico both mimicked gagging and rolled their eyes.

Annabeth and I stuck our tounges out at them then burst out laughing at how childish we were being.

Coach Cook, our gym teacher, came and stood in the center of the floor to talk to the class.

Hermione and Ron walked in and sat down next to us a few minutes after the bell rang.

"You two are late may I ask why?" Coach Cook barked at them.

"We got lost, I found my way easier our old school and it was a castle!" Ron yelled.

"Ron, this school isn't that big and I don't think anyone can possibly find their way around our old school."

"That would explain us becoming friends," Ron muttered.

"Ron, you know maybe if you din't call me a know-it-all in te first pace we wouldn't be having this conversation!" Hermione yelled.

"We wouldn't be having this conversation, because we never would have talked in the first place!"

"I cannot believe you!" Hermione shouted then got up and ran out of the gym.

Coach Cook followed Hermione, not because he cared but because he didn't want anyone skipping his class.

A few minutes of silence went by then a couple of kids came over to Ron.

"Why'd you start fighting?" a girl with stick straight brown hair asked.

"You try putting up with someone all the time for five years," Ron snapped. "She's such a know-it-all sometimes."

"That doesn't mean it's okay to argue."

"Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, have any of you guys seen Harry since lunch?"

"No," Annabeth said. "Why?"

"Our little group is prone to trouble finding us."

"How does trouble find you?" Thalia asked.

"First year a crazed lunatic as a professor, second year a weird conceited professor, third year thinking a convicted criminal was after you," Ron explained.

Hermione walked back in her eyes stained with tears.

"'Mione," Ron started.

"What?" Hermione snapped.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said those things. I guess we really do need someone to mediate our conversations. I can't believe Snape was right."

"Professor Snape," Hermione corrected.

"Does it really matter we're half way across the world."

"True. Have you seen Harry since lunch?"

"No. I guess you haven't either."

"Obviously, Ronald."

"Okay, geez, Hermione."

Just then Harry walked in.

"What?" Ron and Hermione asked anxiously.

"Not the right classroom at all. I think I could find Snape's office quicker."

"You've been there for detention a hundred times. He hates you," Hermione pointed out.

"Must you know everything?" Ron asked.

Hermione shook her head.

"What class are you looking for?" I asked him.

"Biology," Harry answered.

"Coach Cook, may I walk him to that classroom?"

Coach Cook nodded and I walked out of the gym with Harry following behind me.

We started walking towards the Biology classroom.

"Do you like this school?" I asked.

Harry didn't say anything. I nodded.

"I don't have that many classes with people I know," he said quietly.

"You can make new friends," I encouraged. Harry shrugged and we stopped in front of Ms. Kane's biology classroom. I waved then headed back to gym.

The bell rang and I headed to Algebra which Nico, Thalia, Ron, and Hermione all had with me.

**Review! Halloween is next Wednesday! I'm gonna be Hermione Granger! Fun.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Percy**

Thalia, Nico, Ron, Hermione and I walked to the Algebra classroom. The teacher was standing at the board so we sat in the back in a little cluster.

Students started walking in and stopped once the bell rang. The teacher turned and faced the class.

"I'm Mr. Lewis; I know this class is Algebra. But, today we'll just get to know each other."

He started passing out worksheets.

"Fill these forms out please; when you're done you may talk quietly amongst yourselves."

I looked at the paper in front of me.

' aeNm-

Ohoddsie-'

I gave up after the second line and saw Thalia do the same. Nico got up and started walking around.

"What are you doing Mr._?" Mr. Lewis said letting the last part hang in the air because he didn't know Nico's name.

"Can we talk to you in the hall Mr. Lewis?" I asked. Mr. Lewis nodded and I motions for Thalia and Nico to follow.

Once we were out in the hall, the teacher looked at us expectantly.

"Uh, we can't read English very well," I said.

"What language _can_ you read?" he snapped.

"Percy, Thalia, Nico, why aren't you in class?" I heard someone ask and turned to see Paul.

"They needed some help with an assignment," Mr. Lewis said. "Apparently they can't read English well."

"Where's Annabeth?" Paul asked.

"She's not in this class," Thalia said. Paul nodded.

"These three are cousins and they read Ancient Greek better than English don't ask me why because I don't know," Paul explained to the teacher.

"Do you know how to write in that language?"

"No, but, my wife does she's teaching Greek here. But, are any of you're friends from the exchange program in this class?"

"Hermione, Ron, and Harry?" Thalia asked.

"Yes."

"Ron and Hermione are. Though I think Harry only has homeroom and study-hall with us."

"Just ask one of them to read it to you."

"Thanks, Paul," Thalia said.

"Don't call a teacher by their first name," Mr. Lewis reprimanded.

"She's one of my stepson's best friends and is staying at my house for the school year. Its fine, by the way, Percy your mother and I have a teacher's meeting after school you guys may have to walk."

"Are you sure you want to leave us alone?"

"You can stay at school if you want."

"I know a few people who might," Thalia muttered. The bell rang and I headed to History as my friends parted to go to their own classes. When I got there, Annabeth was sitting alone at a table. I went and sat across from her.

"Hey Wise Girl," I said smiling.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain," she said with a laugh.

The bell rang and the teacher, Coach Cook went up to the front.

"Where's the rest of the class?" he asked.

Just then, a few other kids walked in. a girl with brown hair that was straight enough to be a stick and blue eyes sat next to Annabeth. A boy walked in with her and sat next to me, across from the brown haired girl.

"Hi, I'm Mady, actually my name's Madelyn but, I go by Maddie. What're your names?" the brown-haired girl said.

"I'm Annabeth," Annabeth told the girl.

"Percy," I said. "What's your name?" I asked turning to the boy who didn't say anything.

"Michael stop being so quiet."

"I take it your name is Michael?" I asked.

"Yes, my sister is kind of hyper."

"I don't have any siblings but, my cousins might as well be my brother and sister.

"I take it we are talking about Death Breath and Sparky?" Annabeth joked.

"You know Thals hates being called Sparky," I pointed out laughing.

"She's started it by calling me 'Annie.'"

"I'm confused. Are these you're cousin actual names?" Mady asked.

"No, just nicknames people have come up with in the past years."

"Who came up with the name 'Sparky?'"

I looked at Annabeth.

"I would know the answer to that how exactly, Perseus?" she asked mockingly.

"Ugh, don't call me Perseus. And given the fact that you've been her best friend since you were five, I'm pretty sure you know everything about her."

"Well, I don't remember who gave her that nickname I just know it ticks her off."

Mady coughed.

"Sorry," I said.

The teacher took role then let us go back to talking. We talked to Mady and Michael until the bell rang.

"Oh, Annabeth. We have to walk. My parents have a meeting," I said.

"How far away do you guys live?" Mady asked. "and I thought I heard different last names on the role."

"We're not related."

"I'm just staying at his house because I technically live in California," Annabeth told Mady.

We met the Golden Trio, Thalia, and Nico at the front of the school.

"Hey, Fish-boy, Annie," Thalia called.

"Sparky," Annabeth shot back and Thalia stuck her tounge out at her.

"Which way are you walking?" Mady asked.

Annabeth pointed.

"Us too."

"Guys you mind if they walk with us?" I called to my friends who shook their heads.

"Want to walk with us?" I asked.

"Sure!" Mady shouted excitedly and Michael nodded.

"Wait!" Hermione said.

"What now, 'Mione?" Ron snapped.

"They don't know everyone we need to introduce ourselves."

"'Mione, really? You shouted loud enough for Professor Binns to be able to hear us. And he doesn't even notice when the entire class is asleep," Ron said.

"Highly unlikely, Ronald. He must notice. What teacher wouldn't notice someone snoring in their class?" Hermione scolded.

"Anyway," Annabeth said to prevent an argument. "Hermione's right we don't all know each other let's introduce ourselves. Sparky, you go first."

"Fine, quit calling me Sparky. I swear your worse than the Stolls sometimes."

Thalia looked at Mady and Michael.

"I'm Thalia," Thals said.

"I'm Madelyn, but, I go by Mady."

"Michael," Michael said.

"Hermione Granger," Hermione said.

"Ron Weasley."

"Nico Di' Angelo."

"Doesn't Di' Angelo mean Angel in Latin?" Michael asked.

"Yes, how'd you know that?" Annabeth asked.

"Learned about it in Mythology class."

Michael and Mady both looked at Harry.

"What?" he asked quietly.

"What's your name?" Mady asked.

"Harry."

We then started walking home learning more about MAdy and Michael along the way. Mady and Michael were twins, but, they acted nothing alike. Mady was extremely vocal and Michael was almost as quiet as Harry. The twins stopped in front of a road and turned on it heading home. We walked the rest of the way home and decided to watch a movie.

"What's a MOO- VY" Ron asked pronouncing the end like the I was a vowel.

"Movie, Ron," Hermione corrected. "It's like a series of moving pictures put together on a screen to tell a story. Most of the time the story is fictional but, they can be any type."

We ended up picking Matilda. Annabeth was responsible for that one saying she loved the book. Before we got half way through the movie Harry excused himself and went to his room.

"Is he okay?" Annabeth asked.

Hermione shrugged. "I'll go check on him."

She got up and walked to his room.

**A/N: Okay for those of you who didn't understand the Matilda reference.**

** It had multiple purposes.**

**I agree with Annabeth I loved that book and the movie.**

**In "Matilda." Matilda is kind of a witch but not entirely. She's a genius, and has telekinesis. Her parents misunderstand her and ignore her. So, in a way it was reminding Harry of his own childhood and he couldn't sit and watch it so he left.**

**I'm incredibly sorry for the long wait. Review or it'll take a while to update.**

**By the way, I made up Madelyn (Mady) and Michael.**

**They are my own OC as is Katherine (Kathy) Mason.**

**The rest of the characters, aside form the teachers at Goode that you don't recognize, belong to A.) J.K. Rowling or B.) Rick Riordan.**

**Review Review Rewiew.**

**And if you have ANY questions feel free to PM me.**

**Also I have a forum it's called "Heroes of Olympus Discussion"**

**To talk about just that the Heroes of Olympus I have read all 3 books so, visit that if you want.**


	19. Chapter 19

I walked over to Harry's room and knocked on the door softly.

"Who is it?" I heard him ask.

"Harry, it's me Hermione can I come in?" I asked gently.

"Yes."

I turned the doorknob slowly and walked in he was sitting down with his face buried in his hands. I shut the door behind me and went over to him

"You okay?" I asked. Harry nodded.

"No you're not. What's wrong?" I said trying to keep from letting any emotion show so it wouldn't be interpreted the wrong way.

"It's just that girl in the movie. She's being picked on for something she _can't_ control."

"And it reminds you of yourself?" I asked. Harry nodded.

"When I was little I liked the book because I could relate to Matilda. She's smart foe her age and picked on because of it," I confided in him. Annabeth came over and opened the door.

"The movie's paused do you want us to wait for you?" Annabeth asked.

"Maybe we should do something else. How about we play cards?" I suggested.

"Okay. Let's go," Annabeth said. We walked back into the living room and turned the television off then sat in a circle.

"Guys, let's just talk," Annabeth said."

"You can do that," Nico said. "But, I'm going to bed."

"Already?" I asked. "Isn't it early?"

"With Great Power comes a great need to take a nap," he said then walked away.

We talked for a little while then slowly started heading to bed. Everyone except me eventually headed to bed I just sat on the couch for a little while.

When Mrs. Jackon, Sally, and Paul came in they looked at me.

"Where is everyone?" Sally asked.

"They all went to bed early," I explained.

"Did you guys do anything fun?"

"We watch a little of Matilda but, didn't finish it. Everyone was too tired or didn't want to watch it anymore. It was Annabeth's idea to watch it."  
I got up and headed to bed a few minutes later.

**A/N: That could've gone in the last chapter. I guess I was expecting it to be longer.**

**BY the way.**

**Pairing s are.**

**PJO:**

**Cannon: Mostly Percebeth.**

**HP:**

**No pairing this chapter was not romance more like brother/sister protectivness.**

**Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Annabeth**

I woke up thinking about the events of the previous night. Before the movie was even half way over Harry had excused himself and Hermione had convinced everyone to do something besides watch _Matilda_.

I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Sally came in and waved.

"Are you hungry, Annabeth?" she asked and I nodded.

Harry came in and sat down but, as usual, didn't say much.

"Hey," I greeted. All I got in return was a small wave then Ron and Hermione came in.

"Ron!" Hermione shouted. "Stop insulting every little thing. They can't do magic!"

"Am I supposed to take offense?" Sally asked.

"No, Mrs. Jackson. Ron's just not used to not being around magic."

"Well, how is that my fault?" Ron yelled.

"It's not and I'm not accusing you of anything!"

"Yes you are!"

"What's the noise?" Percy asked walking into the living room.

"These two are apparently yelling about insults," Sally said.

"No I am not, Ronald Weasley!"

"You are too, Hermione Jean Granger!"

"If you'd take the class we wouldn't be in this position!"

"In case you haven't noticed you're the one who stormed out of Diviniation!"

"It's rubbish!"

"So? You can't make me take a class if you drop out of one!"

"Well, then stop pestering people about technology!"

"Not my fault I don't understand it!"

"Enough!" Harry yelled and Ron and Hermione looked at him.

"You're right," Hermione said. "Sorry, Ron."

"It's fine I still don't understand how lights work."

"You realize this is the twenty first century right?" Thalia asked as she walked in to the living room.

"Do you recall seeing a light anywhere at Hogwarts?" Hermione questioned.

Thalia shook her head.

"Ron, you really should look into taking Muggle Studies with me sometime," Hermione said.

"Your school has a class about that?" I asked.

"Yes, mainly for the witches and wizards that come from mainly magical families but, some muggle-borns take it to see it from a wizard's perspective," Hermione explained.

I heard Ron hide 'Hermione' behind an obnoxious cough.

"What's a muggle-born?" Sally asked.

"It's a witch or wizard with non-magical parents," Hermione explained.

"Is that common?"

Ron and Harry looked at Hermione.

"What? Just because I've read a huge book about Hogwarts suddenly I know stuff that if we tried to meddle in we'd likely be expelled?" Hermione snapped.

"It has a thousand pages in it and in first year your idea of light reading was a book bigger then Crooshanks," Ron told her.

"Fine," Hermione huffed. "Fairly common, though a few magical families disapprove of it entirely."

"Malfoy," Harry and Ron said together.

"Don't start accusing the Slytherlins about something again!" Hermione snapped at them.

"It happened three years ago!" Ron snapped back. "Get over it!"

"Really? Get over it? I almost died!"

"No, you didn't there's a difference between dieing and becoming a statue!"

"So? I could've died if I didn't use the mirror!"

"You know smarts aren't everything!"

"Of course I know this! There are many more important things!"

"What do _you_ think is more important?" Ron snapped.

"Courage! Bravery! Friendship! Those things matter!"

"You said that during the logic puzzle," Harry told her.

Hermione nodded and Ron looked confused.

"So, yes is the answer to my question?" Sally asked.

"Yes, Mrs. Jackson. And sadly some people in the wearing world don't approve of it."

"That's _legal?_" Sally asked.

"Err…. No. But, the people who think that way really don't exactly obey the law. Which if I tried to explain the entire wizarding world we'd be here for the entire year."

"Let's not attempt this now," Ron put in. "It's kind of a process where you learn it as you go along."

"Yes, hopefully the next time we have to explain wizarding terms it won't be after they've been used as insults," Hermione said.

"That word is _only_ used as an insult, 'Mione, which is why many people do not know it for a long time," Ron said.

"May I ask what this word means?" Sally asked.

"It's a mean word that just means you're a muggle-born. But, the way people say it it's insulting," Hermione explained. "Now, we should eat so we can get to school in time."

"Five years and we _still_ haven't rubbed off on you enough," Ron joked.

"One time. And I was in a hurry. You weren't _actually_ supposed to go into the restricted section of the library!" Hermione said.

"Is there a reason it is called restricted?" Sally asked.

"Yes, but it's not like everyone listens to that," Hermione said and shot a look at Ron and Harry.

"You helped in second year," Ron pointed out.

"When we had _permission_."

"From _Lockhart_," Ron argued.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"We may have brewed a fairly dangerous potion in a haunted girls' bathroom."

"Does everything weird happen in a girls' bathroom?" Percy mocked.

"No. But, a lot does seem too," Hermione said. "Which by the way don't lock a troll in the bathroom with me again."

"We didn't know!" Ron shouted.

"You did what!" Sally yelled.

"It was an accident," Ron told her. "I kind of insulted Hermione and she sat in the bathroom and we didn't know she was in that bathroom so we locked the troll in."

"By the way, if you're going to say something like that a simple Silencio charm works well around you."

"It was the second day of classes, how would I know how to do a Silencio charm?"

"Did you even read the textbooks beforehand?"

"No, because I'm not weird like that."

"So we're weird?" Harry and Hermione both asked.

"No, I just meant, that I guess….. I meant that_ I wasn't_ as_ surprised," Ron stuttered

"Did you think we would find it normal?" Hermione asked

"Sorry. I'm never going to get used to this."

"Am I missing something?" Sally asked.

"We were both raised by muggles and didn't exactly believe it at first."

"That would be an understatement," Harry said.

"I know."

"So, that makes it pretty common 1 out of three magical people born from muggles?"

"Wrong," Hermione told her.

Sally didn't press the subject. We quickly ate breakfast then decided to walk to school.

We walked outside. Once we reached the place where Mady and Michael had turned to go home they were waiting for us.

"You guys take a long time to get ready," Mady said.

"Do you not notice how many people there are?" Thalia shot at her.

"Sorry," Mady said.

"Thalia, you need to control your temper," I advised. Thalia nodded.

"By the way, Ron, Hermione, if you wake me up at four o' clock in the morning shouting at each other again I'm not going to be in a good mood," Nico said.

"You were awake?" we all asked.

"Yes."

"They sound like siblings," Mady said.

"Wait until Nico and Thalia start arguing."

"Anyone the mediator for that?" Mady asked.

"Us," Percy and I said.

"Ummm…. Guys," Ron said and we all looked at him.

"What?"

"Did anyone ever contact our school or our families?" Ron asked.

"No," Hermione said frantically. "My parents are going to be so mad."

"They know you guys came here right?" Mady asked.

"For the summer. We weren't going to come to school here but, the planes got stuck so, we don't have a way back home," Hermione explained.

"Can't they watch the news?" Mady asked.

"One, we live in England. Two, I'm not sure Ron's parents even know what a television is," Hermione said.

"Ummm….. is that the thing we watched _Matilda_ on?" Ron asked. Hermione glared at him for whatever reason.

"Yes, Ron. That would be a television. You are so taking that class the second we get back to our old school."

"Do I _have_ to?" Ron groaned.

"Not the point," Hermione said. "We have no means of contact to _anyone_."

"We could call your parents," Ron said.

"Brilliant!" Hermione shouted. "But, you aren't using the phone."

"Again, Harry, sorry about that," Ron said.

"Do we want to know?" I asked.

"Tell you later," Ron said.

"Anyway we'll do that after school," Hermione said. "And hope your brothers don't put together another rescue mission."

"Really will I ever live that down?" Ron asked.

"What did you do?" Mady asked.

"I didn't _do_ anything I only helped plan it."

"You were there," Hermione reminded him.

We started walking to school again.

"How long have you three known each other?" Mady asked the trio as they were laughing about something quietly.

"Since first year. Why?" Ron said.

"You're really close. So you've known each other since you were seven?"

"Wait what?" Ron asked.

"First year means first grade right? You start that when you're seven."

"I was homes schooled until I was eleven," Ron said.

"And we didn't even live in the same area," Hermione pointed out.

"The three of us started boarding school when we were eleven, and have been friends since about half-way through our first year."

"Oh, okay," Mady said.

We reached school and Mady had a different class for homeroom but, Michael had it with us.

"Want to sit with us?" Percy offered and Michael nodded following us.

"You guys took forever what happened?" Paul asked when we walked into the classroom.

"We were explaining parts of our culture to Percy's mom," Hermione explained.

"Ahh….."

"And she decided that four in the morning was a good time to shout a Ron," Percy said. "We also remembered that we never contacted anyone about the planes."

We went and sat down in the back.

Michael gave us a quizzical look.

"He's my step-dad," Percy explained and Michael nodded. A couple of mean looking kids walked in and came over to us.

"Where's your sister you two are inseperable?" one girl hissed.

Michael looked like he wanted to say something but, didn't. Instead Percy stood up.

"There is nothing wrong with being close to your siblings!" Percy yelled.

"Really?"

"Really," Percy said. "one of my best friends happens to be related to me. Two of them actually."

"Perce, will you please quit pointing that out?" I asked. In all reality Percy and I were second cousins.

"I meant Thals and Nico," Percy said. "But, we're still best friends. I just don't want to start working out geneology in complete terms."

"Don't blame you," Thalia said. "If we did we'd be related to some people we don't exactly want to be."

"You mean the boy-obsessed cabin?" I asked mockingly.

"They put posters of boy bands all over our cabin. Do you know how angry that made some people?"

All the demigods laughed.

"What's wrong with boy bands?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel, you know perfectly well what's wrong with them. How you aren't in that cabin I will never know."

Rachel opened her mouth to speak but, I cut her off.

"She knows the real reason don't announce it to the entire world again."

"I said sorry," Rachel, protested.

The bell rang soon and Harry got up and left the classroom.

Mady came in and sat next to Michael.

"Hey, Michael," she called.

"Hey, Mady," we all said.

"Today we will be starting the _Odyssey_," Paul said.

All the demigods let out a collective "yes!" causing everyone to look at us.

"I take it you're into Greek Mythology," Mady said.

"Why wouldn't we be? We're fifty percent Greek," I explained.

Mady nodded. "Do you know any Ancient Greek?"

At this we burst out laughing.

"What?"

"We speak it fluently," Thalia said in between laughs.

We started talking about myths that would be important to the story.

"Do you know the correct pronunciation of these words?" Paul asked.

"Really, Paul?" Percy asked. "Do you not listen to our conversations?"

"How can I? Half of them are incoherent to people who don't speak Greek."

"Correction," I said. "Ancient Greek, the two are entirely different."

"Now, who can tell me the myth behind Achilles?" Paul asked. Immediately the demigods' hands all went up.

"Other than people who have been learning it their entire lives."

"Try since I was twelve," Percy corrected.

"Seven," I said.

"Thirteen," Nico said.

"No idea," Thalia said causing everyone to look at her.

"What? I don't keep track of numbers.

"Thalia you were fifteen," I said.

"Creepy," Percy said.

"You were there!" I shouted.

"And in shock that I had a cousin," Percy defended.

"You have a million and you were shocked?" Hermione asked.

"Techinacally yes, I have a million but, to make things easier I have two. Let's not get into geneolgy right now."

"You know the word geneology?" Thalia mocked.

Paul cleared his throat.

"Who wants to tell us about the myth?" Paul asked.

"I will!" I shouted.

"Go ahead, Annabeth."

I stood up and walked to the front of the room.

I pronounced Achilles with the 'k' sound in the 'ch's' place and a kid immediately raised her hand.

"Yes."

"You mispronounced Achilles," she said. Saying Achilles with the English 'ch' sound.

"I have been learning this since I was seven, and I am fifty percent Greek. I know how to pronounce Achilles," I said using the correct pronunciation.

I told the class the myth and then the bell rang.

**A/N: In the last chapter, Nico mentioned …..power…..nap."**

**He meant school took too much work.**

** Also what'd ya think of the OC's?**

**Review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Annabeth**

Percy and I walked to biology, or tried to anyway. We walked out of the classroom.

"What's your next class?" Mady asked speaking quickly and not pausing.

"Biology," Percy and I said together.

"That gets annoying," someone said causing me to jump and turn on my heel, assuming a battle stance. It was just Rachel.

_"Di Immortelles! Was that necessary! You know very well not to sneak up on someone from camp!"_ I screamed at her.

"Umm… I don't speak that as fluently as you guys but, I take it you're yelling at me for sneaking up on you," Rachel said.

"What was the point of yelling at her if she can't understand you?" Mady asked.

I shrugged and we started walking only to be stopped by Ms. Kane.

"What do you think you're doing Miss Chase?"

"I was going to class."

"Don't interrupt me!" Ms. Kane snapped.

"She didn't interrupt you," Percy yelled at her.

"Detention, both of you. Right after school. Also, care to explain why Miss Grace didn't show up to her detention yesterday?"

"Don't use her last name," I said through gritted teeth.

We then walked to Biology and sat together. Ms. Kane talked, glaring at us the entire time.

When the bell rang all of our friends came in and we sat together.

_"Hey, guys, the teacher gave me and Seaweed Brain detention,"_ I said to them. Ron and Harry looked confused.

_"What did you do?_" Hermione asked.

_"Nothing, the teacher just doesn't like us,"_ Percy groaned.

"Sounds like Snape," Ron said with a chuckle.

"Again, _Professor_ Snape," Hermione corrected.

Ron just shook his head.

Ms. Kane glared at us and I came up with an idea.

_"We could write notes in Ancient Greek to 'talk'"_ I suggested.

"Nai," all the demigods said nodding.

"What?" Ron and Harry both asked.

"It means 'yes'," Hermione explained.

"How does she _know _that?" Ron asked Harry.

"I pay attention when people explain things," Hermione snapped at him.

"Some people aren't exactly easy to listen to!" Ron shot back.

"Name three!"

"Snape, Binns, and Percy!"

"Hey!" Percy yelled.

"Not you, his brother, Percival," Hermione explained. "And its _Professor_ Snape and _Professor_ Binns."

"So? It doesn't matter we're all the way across the world!"

"Now you know how I felt on the first day of school, five years ago!"

"Half the school felt like that!"

"So? I highly doubt you felt like you'd throw up!"

"Well, I did have five brothers before me!"

Half the class was staring at them now. Ms. Kane walked over to us and glared at Ron and Hermione.

"That doesn't make much difference! There are a bunch of only children at school!"

"Would you mind telling me what has caused this disturbance?" Ms. Kane asked.

"She's being a know-it-all!" Ron shouted.

"You're being an insensitive, tactless git!" Hermione yelled.

"Language!" I scolded.

"It's not tactless or insensitive if its true!"

"I can't believe you'd say that!" Hermione yelled.

"I'm not the only person who thinks that! Snape does too!"

"_Now_ you're on his side!"

"I'm not on anyone's side!"

"Enough!" Ms. Kane yelled.

"Anyone know how to calm them down?"

"Uh…. We kind of left the person who can in Scotland," Thalia joked.

"Our school's in Scotland?" Ron asked.

"How do you not know where your school is?" someone in the front of the classtoom asked.

"We take a train to it every year. Only the Professors know where it is," Hermione explained. The bell rang minutes later and we walked out of class and to our next classes.

**A/N: Sorry for short-length. A little short is better then no chapter at all though.\ **

**Also about my OCs' names. I'm a pretty creative person but when it comes to names I blank. So review this chapter though their wasn't much in it.**

**Also I have some MAJOR planned for Mady and Michael but they will NOT be demigods.**

**-fantasybookworm2012-**


	22. Chapter 22

**Annabeth**

The golden trio walked away from us and sat in an empty corner across the cafeteria.

Two people walked over to us and it took me a minute to register who they were, Mady and Michael.

"Can we sit with you guys?" Mady asked in her hyper tone of voice.

"Sure," we, Nico, Thalia, Percy, and I, all muttered. Mady sat across from Thalia, who was sitting next to me, and Michael sat on the other side of Percy, who was sitting across from me.

"So? Did ya have a good summer?" Mady asked.

"We went to camp," Percy and I said together the blushed furiously at the fact of talking in synch.

My phone started vibrating in my pocket and I hit my pocket to get it to stop ringing.

"You should probably check that," Percy said. "it could be about you design plans."

"My mom wouldn't call me during school hours," I replied realizing he was talking about the design plans of Olympus.

"And she would know what school hours are _how_?" Thalia put in.

"Good point, lighting-girl."

I pulled my phone out and it, in fact, had been Athena. I opened it and called her back. Why the goddess of wisdom had a phone I have no idea.

My mom picked up.

"Annabeth! Why didn't you answer?" Athena asked.

"Sorry. My phone was on vibrate," I explained.

"How soon can you come and work on Olympus?"

"After school let's out, I think."

"When does it get out?"

"Three fifteen."

"Good. Just come as soon as you can."

"Okay. Bye."

"See you after school."

I hung up and everyone was looking at me.

"What'd she need?" Percy asked.

"I have to come over after school for a littler architecture," I explained.

"Can I come?" Percy asked.

"My mom hates you. Remember?"

Percy nodded.

"So, I guess that rules out finishing _Matilda_ when we get home," Thalia said.

"Don't you have a hunting meeting or something?" Percy asked.

"No. We're in New York there's nothing _to_ hunt."

"You like to hunt?" Michael asked.

"So?" Thalia snapped.

Michael didn't say anything else.

"Annie," Thalia said and I gritted my teeth.

"Yes?"

"Are you just going to walk home on your own or do you want us to come get you?"

"Depends on what time I finish," I supplied. We finished eating then walked to Greek.

Mady and Michael had Greek with us.

_"I just remembered something,"_ I said.

"What?" Mady asked.

"I just remembered something," I stated using English.

"What did you remember?" Mady asked.

"I have detention I _can't_ go where I need to after school."

"You got detention?" Sally asked.

"The biology teacher hates us," Thalia said.

"How is a little detention a problem?"

"My mom wants me to come work on the design plans right after school," I explained.

"Go do that I'll talk to your teacher for you, Annie."

"Ugh! Thalia you just _had_ to come up with that."

"We were five, get over it. Come on, you've forgiven Percy for almost flooding camp."

"He fixed it before he actually destroyed anything and it was his first day."

"Defensive much?" some random kid asked.

_"I have good reason to be defensive!"_ I yelled at the kid in Ancient Greek.

"Huh?" they asked. "I don't speak this language that fluently yet."

At this point tears had welled up in my eyes. I was thinking about how Luke, one of my best friends, had betrayed not only me but everyone at Camp Half-Blood.

"Annabeth, don't cry," Percy said calmly and comfortingly.

"I_ I'm fine," I choked out through my tears.

"It's okay, we're here."

"Would you like to be excused?" Sally asked calmly.

I shook my head an wiped the tears out of my eyes.

"Who can tell me all 12 olympians in Greek mythology?" Sally asked. I immediately raised my hand as did Hermione.

"Hermione," Sally said and Hermione walked up to the front of the classroom.

"Know-it-all," the kid that called me 'defensive' muttered.

Hermione named all the gods and goddesses correctly then sat back down. The bell rang and we went through the rest of the day without any weird occurances. Once we walked outside with Mady, Michael, and the golden trio things started to go downhill.

Mrs. O' Leary was standing right in front of the front door. Mrs. O' Leary ran over to Percy and started licking him.

"That dog is almost the size of an apartment building!" Mady exclaimed. I aw Thalia try to manipulate the mist.

"It's not that big it's just a golden retriever," Thalia lied.

"No, it's not," Michael said. "It looks like a hellhound form Greek mythology."

We exchanged worried looks.

_"Do you think they're demigods?_" Percy asked.

_"No, because the oath," _ I said.

_"How old are they though?_" Thalia pointed out.

"How old are you guys?" I asked.

"Sixteen, why?" Michael said.

"Curious that's all."

Everyone walked towards Percy's house I started walking towards Olympus, which was on the 600th floor of the Empire State Building.

**A/N: Short chapter. Oh well.**

**Sorry for not updating had to go somewhere and I didn't have computer access.**

**Also, I am planning on putting challenges on my profile for you to try and I'll come up with some sort of prize later.**

**PM me if you decide to try one so I will know where to read it.**

**As in you have to post it to eneter.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Percy**

Every beside Annabeth began walking towards my apartment.

"Thals, any idea how long Annabeth will be?" I asked.

"You know her, she'll probably call us tomorrow so early that we won't hear the phone ring," Thalia joked.

"How do you all know each other?" Mady asked.

"Sadly, I'm related to Percy and Nico, they're my cousins."

"Thanks," Nico replied sarcastically.

"And Annabeth and I have been best friends since we were five."

"What about those three?" Mady asked pointing to Ron, Harry, and Hermione.

"We met them when we did an exchange program at there school in Scotland."

"Again, hoe do you know where it is?" Ron asked.

"I pay attention to my camp director," Thalia said. "and _Annabeth_ is my best friend."

We stopped in front of Mady and Michael's street and they turned down it.

"Bye!"

We walked the rest of the way to my house and came inside.

We sat down and waited for someone to suggest something.

"There's a pool downstairs want to go swimming?" I asked after five minutes of deafening silence.

"We don't like swimming, though," Thalia pointed out.

"Fine let's teach my mom more about the wizarding world," I said.

"Okay, Ron don't insult anything," Hermione said.

"I wasn't trying to insult anything! I just didn't understand it!"

"Then you should have asked me privately when we weren't around a bunch of muggles!"

"It was an accident!"

"Also you didn't need to call me a know-it-all in the middle of class!"

"You called me an insensitive tactless git!"

"After you called me a know-it-all!"

I heard a whistling sound and turned to see my mom.

"What is going on here?" she asked.

"They're arguing_ again."

Ron and Hermione calmed down then everyone headed to bed.

**Next Day**

We woke up and got ready for school fairly quickly then left. When we met up with the twins, Annabeth looked fairly tired because she hadn't gotten home until two in the morning.

"You look tired," Mady said.

"I am. I didn't get home until tow this morning," Annabeth groaned. "Guys, don't swordfight in the house again."

"It was a little accident, okay," I said catching on to the hidden message, 'no more wars with the titans or other monster in New York.'

We walked into the homeroom after Mady separated.

"You look tired, Annabeth," Paul said. "How long were you gone last night?"

"I didn't get home until two a.m. I finished working on stuff at one."

"Do you need to go home for a little while?"

"I'll be fine. May I go to the restroom?"

"Sure."

"Thals, come with me, just in case."

Thalia nodded and walked over to Annabeth then they walked out into the hall together.

**Annabeth**

We walked out into the hall and, just as our luck would have it, a hydra was roaring right in front of the bathroom.

I ran back into the classroom to get some back up.

"Uh, Nico, Percy we have a big problem," I said.

"How big?" Percy asked.

"Fire _hydra_nt big."

"Oh, come on! Can't we be left alone for two minutes?" Percy asked.

"Guess not will you come help us?"

"Fine."

Percy and Nico got up and followed us out of the classroom.

The hydra had

About eight heads and was exremly scaly.

"Aim for the body!" I called out and pulled out my dagger. Percy pulled out his pen/sword, Akleamos, or Riptide. Thalia tapped her charm bracelet and it transformed into a sword with a picture of Medusa on it.

Percy lunged at the body of the hydra and the hydra shot poision at him. Soon we were dodging and slashing quickly and on instinct. After what felt like forever but, was really only five minutes the hydra turned to gold dust and vanished.

We walked back into class with our clothes looking slightly tattered from the battle.

"You okay?" Rachel asked.

"We're fine. Could've been worse," Thalia said.

"Let's no go there," I said.

"I wasn't going to tell her how much worse though I don't think any of those who were there want to relive any of it."

The bell rang and Mady came in a few minutes later.

"What happened to you guys?" Mady asked.

"Umm we fell when we went to get something," Thalia said.

"You're clearly lying," Mady said.

"We are not!"

"It's not hard to tell, and Percy you like to swim but are afraid of heights and going underground."**(1)**

"How'd you know that?" Percy asked.

Mady shrugged and sat down.

"Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico," Paul said. "I'm calling someone to come pick you up because of your accident.

"Alright. Just call my mom," Percy said.

"Okay. Not sure how in the world I would call anyone else. But, thanks for the advice."

Paul left the classroom.

After the bell rang we were called up to the office and we headed home. The golden trio came with us because they didn't know their way back to Percy's apartment.

"What happened?" Sally asked.

"A hydra attacked us," I explained.

"It took five minutes but, we turned it back to dust," Thalia said.

"You mean you killed it?" Hermione asked.

"Monsters don't die they're immortal but, they get harmed in battle and land in Tarturus for a certain amount of time.

We got back to Percy's apartment and just sat down to calm ourselves.

**A/N: I'm thinking that the chapters will be shorter and I'll post more in a day but, it will most likely vary. Lots of people have said that have this amount of demigods in one area would attract monster so there. It attracted a hydra which quite frankly if they existed I would try and tame one and keep it as a pet there just so cool!**

**Review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Annabeth**

After we sat in silence for a couple of minutes we started to get bored.

"What do you want to do?" Thalia asked.

"We could finish watching _Matilda_," I suggested.

"No!" Hermione yelled with panic obvious in her eyes and voice.

"Okay then, want to play truth or dare?" I tried.

Hermione nodded gently and I could see she was calming.

We all rearranged ourselves so we were sitting in a circle.

"Who wants to go first?" Thalia asked. No one responded. "Guess I will then."

"Annabeth, truth or dare?" Thalia asked me.

"Dare."

"I dare you to tell your mom that you and Seaweed Brain are dating."

"Are you crazy!" I yelled.

"what's wrong with telling your family that you're dating someone?"

"My mom _hates_ him. Always has and always will. It's a stupid ancient rivalry between Poesidon and Athena."

"So, you're mom doesn't like him because his dad is her enemy?" Hermione asked.

"Yes."

"Romeo and Juliet, much?" Hermione said.

"Exactly. But, we aren't going to kill ourselves."

"Thalia, truth or dare," I said.

"Truth."

"How old are you?"

"I don't know, I'm supposed to be in my twenties but, something stopped my aging process and when I started it again I was 15 then I became immortal so now, I guess my age would be 16 or 17ish."

"How do you _become_ immortal?" Hermione asked.

"Hunters of Artimis it's a group of girls that have sworn off boys and hunt for monsters and travel through the country."

"I'm sick of this game," Percy complained. Nico nodded in agreement.

"Want to go outside or something?" I suggested.

"Let's go to the park," Percy told me. "Mom, we're going to the park call Annabeth if you need us!"

"Okay."

We walked out the front door and made our way to the park.

We started running around and playing tag throug the grass.

"You're it!" I yelled as I tapped Percy on the arm. He chased after me and tapped my shoulder then wrapped his arm around me in a hug.

Thalia and Nico both mimed puking.

"Shut up!" I yelled at them laughing.

Thalia stuck her tounge out at me then started running again. I was it so I started chasing her.

I tapped her arm and started running the other direction. Running, Running, Running. Ouch! I ran right into a solid unidentified substance that I could've sworn hadn't been there before.. I looked up and satnding in front of me was none other than, Ms. Kane.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" she asked her stone cold voice so cold it would've scared the most powerful, unscareable creature around.

"We got hurt. And we couldn't stay in the house all day."

"Do your parents know you are here?"

I gritted my teeth and didn't respond to her insensitive question. Percy saw my reaction and walked up to her.

"My friends are staying with me and yes, their parents know that they are with me. As of my mom knowing that we are at the park, she's the one that told us we could."

We walked away from Ms. Kane and waited for her to leave which she did after a couple of minutes. We resumed our game of tag once she was gone.

E played until it was almost time for school to let out and walked over to the school to wait on Mady and Michael.

"Hey guys," we called.

"Hi! Where were you in History class?" Mady asked quickly. Michael just waved and smiled.

We walked home together. I had used Annabeth's phone to ask my mom if it was okay for me to invite the twins over so I asked.

"Want to come over?"

"Sure," Mady said. "Right now?"

I nodded and they followed us home.

"Hey, Perce. Who are your friends?" my mom asked pointing to the twins.

"I'm Mady, actually Madelyn but I go by Mady," Mady said.

"Michael," Michael said in a low, barely audible whisper.

"So? What do you want to do?" I asked.

"Want to work on our English homework? Most of us have the same class," Annabeth suggested.

Everyone except for Hermione groaned.

"Come on, Thalia, you haven't even tried homework yet," Annabeth said. "Same goes for you Nico Di Angelo."

"I have tried it when we went to Scotland or England or wherever we were with them."

"We weren't in England," Hermione said. "It's in the school history book where we were, Scotland."

"Did you memorize that book word for word?" I asked.

"Yes!" Hermione, Ron, and Harry all shouted together.

"The books were pretty interesting," Hermione said.

"How is learning about how the school was built thousands of years ago interesting?" Ron asked.

"I didn't know anything about it, Ronald Billius Weasley!"

"So? You don't have to _memorize_ the book!"

"I read it hundreds of times! It's actually very useful information when you get to school!"

"You're acting like a know-it-all!"

"I am not!"

"You are!"

"Stop being so tactless!"

"I'm not trying to be!"

"Then just stop talking!"

"Stop being an insufferable know-it-all!"

"You sound like Professor Snape!"

"Be quiet!" I yelled.

"Right. Anyway, what were we going to do?"

"Our English homework," I told them. We got out our copies of the Odyssey and read the first stanza then paraphrased it.

We also wrote down the Greek alphabet.

When we finished we put our homework away and just talked.

"What do you want to be when you grow up?" Mady asked.

"I want to be an architect," I told her.

"Marine Biologist or a professional swimmer," Percy said.

"Weather person," Thalia said.

Nico shrugged, as did Harry and Ron. Nico probably didn't know yet and Ron and Harry most likely wanted wizarding professions.

"What about you Hermione?" Mady asked.

"Both my parents are dentist, but, I'm not sure if that's what I want to be maybe an archeologist or something."

It started getting darker so Mady and Michael left and headed home. We got ready for bed and went to our respective rooms.

**I forgot the footnotes on the last chapter. There was one and I didn't put the explaination. **

**Number one on my last chapter was:**

**Mady can read minds as to how it'll be explained later.**

**Now. Review Review Review Review and did I mention Review?**

**On my profile I have a challenge put up. It is for Harry Potter. See my profile for details.**

**I have a forum, Heroes of Olympus Discussion if you have read those books and want to talk about them.**

**PM me if you want to talk about the Mark of Athena.**

**PM me if you have ANY questions regarding this story. Or any of my other stories. I will glady respond and answer your questions.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Annabeth **

I woke up and walked into the living room where Hermione, Ron, and Harry were sitting on the couch.

"Morning, Annabeth," Sally called from the kitchen.

"Good morning," I called back then sat down on the floor. Sally walked into the living room and looked at the golden trio.

"So, about how many people are muggle-born?" Sally asked.

"We don't really know how it works and no-one has really taken records of it except to notify the witches or wizards of the wizarding world," Hermione explained.

"I'm pretty sure they keep those things on file at school," Ron said.

"Really?" I asked. "Who files all of that?"

"Professor Mcnogganall," Hermione said causing Ron and Harry to look at her.

"What? It's her job."

Paul walked into the living room and saw us sitting there.

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked.

"No, we're just talking about culture things," I said.

"Okay then. What is a muggle-born?" Paul asked us.

"It means a witch or wizard born from non-magical parents," Hermione explained.

"You have a term for that?"

"Yes."

Nico and Thalia walked in followed by Percy. Thalia ran her hand through her black hair sleepily and looked at the golden trio and I already dressed.

"How long have you been up?" Percy asked.

"Twenty minutes, why?" I responded teasingly.

"You're completely ready."

"So?"

"Never mind. Did I miss anything important?"

"No, we were just explaining what a muggle-born was to Paul."

"Does everyone new to the magic world ask that?" Percy asked.

"I think so," Ron said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione asked looking slightly offended.

"Well it is kind of true, everyone I have met has at _least_ asked what a muggle was at first."

"Well it isn't a word in the non-magic world," Hermione pointed out.

"It's not?"

Hermione looked at him and shook her head.

"You are taking muggle studies the minute we get back to Hogwarts."

"I _have _to?"

"Yes. I'm getting tired of you not knowing what simple muggle things are."

"Yet, no one has a problem when people don't understand wizard things."

"Really? Several people do. Why do you think the school had Dementors around the school?"

"Because there was a convicted murderer on the loose!"

"What!" Sally and Paul both yelled.

"Not really," Hermione assured them. "Someone was falsely accused and sent to Azkaban then escaped. Ron, people do think that if you don't understand it you shouldn't be in the wizarding world."

"Anyone else think they should just expel the Slytherlins?" Ron asked.

"That is only adding fuel to the fire! Expelling them would make them bitter! Besides, many years ago it was a Gryffindor that caused problems, not a Slytherlin!"

"So? Most Slytherlins end up evil!"

"Not all death-eaters are from Slytherlin though!"

"Why would you _want_ to eat Thantos?" Nico asked. Hermione and Ron both gave him a weird look.

"He's the god of death," I explained.

"That is not what 'death- eater' means," Hermione put in. "it's just a name for you-know-who's followers."

"Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing its self," Harry said.

"Who said that?" Hermione questioned.

"Dumbledore, when I woke up in the hospital wing."

"Which time?" Ron asked.

"First year," Harry said then went back to looking at the ground.

"Several questions," Paul said. "What is a Slytherlin. Who is you-know-who? What is Azkaban? And what is a death-eater?"

"Slytherlin is one of the four houses," Hermione said. "that Hogwarts students are placed in. The qualities that are specific to it are ambition and cunning."

"I still think it's a bunch of pure-blooded power seekers," Ron said.

"Do I need to remind you that you're pure-blooded?" Hermione snapped.

"Right. Forgot that."

"How do you forget that every single one of your ancestors has been a witch or wizard?"

"I don't know!"

"What is pure-blooded?" Paul asked.

"It means that both of your parents are a witch and wizard," Hermione explained then looked at Ron. "that's right, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Now, my next question, who is you-know-who?"

Hermione and Ron both froze up and Harry shivered a little but not much.

"Let's not get into that right now. It's not all that important," Hermione said after a few minutes.

"Okay. Then what is Azkaban?"

"It's the wizarding prison," Ron said.

"As for your last question," Hermione said. "death-eaters are witches and wizards that think muggle-borns shouldn't exist, most of them are pure-blooded and they did manage to get their point across several years ago but, many are in Azkaban and it be kind of hard to escape."

"Umm…. What about our third year?" Ron said.

"Let's not mention that no need to worry people," Hermione said.

"Now, I'm freaked out," I said. "What happened your third year?"

"amassbreakoutfromthewizardin gprison," Hermione said softly and quickly.

"What?" Sally asked.

"Nothing, shouldn't we be getting to school?"

"Yes. Do you want a ride?" Paul asked.

"No," Hermione said. "we'll walk."

"It's almost two miles," Paul protested. "and it's a bit chilly."

"Well, we need fresh air and we live in England it's not that cold here."**(1.)**

Ron and Harry got up and followed her outside.

"Do any of you want a ride?" Paul asked.

"Yes!" all the demigods yelled, we needed to save our energy in case any monsters attacked us during school. When you had all of the big three children in the same general area it was bound to happen sometime.

We, Percy, Nico, Thalia, and I walked outside and got into Paul's car.

_"So, I wonder why they didn't want to ride with us,"_ I said as we were driving.

_"Who knows? But, they seem to be protective of each other. More so than they were at Hogwarts anyway,"_ Percy said.

"Are you guys talking to each other or me?" Paul asked.

"Each other," Percy and I said in synch.

"We should probably stop doing that," we said together again.

We arrived in front of the school and jumped out immediately.

"Woah!" Paul said. "hyper much?"

"ADHD," I explained. "all of us have it, Paul. Ask Sally about it."

We walked into the school and into our homeroom.

We saw Michael sitting in the back and went and sat by him.

"Hey!" we all shouted causing him to jump and glare at us.

"Sorry," I said.

"Where were you this morning?" he asked and we looked at him shocked because he'd never said much more than his name.

"We rode to school with Percy's step-dad," Thalia explained.

"Those three ddin't," he said pointing to the Golden Trio.

"We know. We can't figure out why they practically ran out the door when we ask if they wanted a ride," Thalia said.

"Ask them," Michael suggested. I nodded, it wasn't a bad idea. Maybe not completely thought-out but, not a bad plan.

I stood up and walked over to where the golden trio was sitting.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey, Annabeth," Hermione said.

"I need to ask you a question," I said. Hermione nodded and looked at me.

"Why didn't you want to ride with us this morning?"

"Sorry, we just wanted to walk," Hermione answered.

"Don't lie to me," I said. "tell me that you can't tell me, but don't lie to me. I've had enough of that to last my entire lifetime in the past two years."

I broke into tears and went back to my seat.

_"Annabeth, it's okay no one will hurt you again,"_ Percy comforted.

_"You don't know that," _ I sobbed. _"We thought we could trust Luke but, could we?_"

_"Well, people may__** try**__ to hurt you but, that doesn't mean we'll let them."_

"You're right sorry."

I wiped the tears from my eyes and went back to normal.

"What just happened?" Michael asked.

"Nothing," Percy said slightly bitterly. "We were just talking about summer camp and Annabeth misses it."

"You would to if you spent practically your entire life there."

"I thought it was Summer Camp."

"It is but, it's a camp that doubles as a boarding school."

"Neat. So, you only go home for winter break?" Michael asked.

"No. You don't go home. That's the whole point of the camp. Let's just say a lot of the campers there aren't on the best of terms with their families," I explained.

"You want to understate that again?" Thalia asked.

"No, I do not Thalia Marie," I said using her middle name. **(2.)**

"Do you have a last name?" some person sitting next to Thalia asked.

"I have one. I just don't go by it."

**Meanwhile- England, Privet Drive- 3**rd Person P.O.V.

Minerva McGonagall walked up the steps of number four Privet Drive, not by choice but out of pure desperate necessity.

She rang the doorbell and a horse-like woman, Petunia Evans nee Dursley opened the door.

"Hello," she said then looked at Minerva. "What is anyone of your sort doing here!"

The hint of bitterness and distaste was obvious in Mrs. Dursley's voice.

"Have you seen Harry?" Minerva asked with an even and calm, yet stern voice.

"NO! Isn't he with one of you _ freaks_! Isn't he supposed to be at that school for people like _you_!"

"If he isn't here than where is he?"

Vernon Dursley walked into the foyer and looked at his wife.

"Who's this, Petunia?" he asked evenly.

The two had a quick whispered discussion unheard by Minerva.

"If we'd had our way that boy would've gone straight to an orphanage!" Vernon bellowed.

"He's a freak, all of you are," Petunia added.

"How dare you call him that!" Minerva yelled.

"Well we haven't seen him for almost a year, and we'd gladly keep it that way, now leave out house!" Vernon yelled.

Minerva turned around walked away from number four and into a dark ally way then apparated to Hogsemade and walked up to Hogwarts.

She walked into the large spacious castle and marched straight to the headmaster's office.

"Did you find him?" Professor Dumbledore asked with his usual sparkle in his crystal blue eyes.

"No, Albus. I am afraid that Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Granger are all missing. None of their families have seen them since they got off the train at the end of last term."

**A/N: Okay, that was a long chapter, 1,196 words of pure content. **

**I decided to try out writing it in third person and get some feedback on that particular part. **

** Can anyone explain the difference between views and visitors on the traffic graph if you can just PM me.**

**Now, footnotes is what need to be explained am I correct? {random people shout yes}**

**Footnotes:**

**The Golden Trio not wanting to ride in a car has a bit of signifigance to this story so I figured I'd explain their reasoning. Let's pretend that Harry was a teensy bit more affected by the Dursleys then is let on in the book and have him have a minor sense of Claustrophobia. That's there reasoning.**

**Please do not put hundreds of reviews telling me Thalia has no middle name. I know this I just gave her one because close friends sometimes call each other by their full name. I say my friends full name a bunch. So Thalia's middle name for the entire story is Marie which means "sea of bitterness" I think it fits her quite well she's so argumentive.**

**What did you think of the third person format section where they are talking about finding Harry and co.?**


	26. Chapter 26

The bell rang and Harry got up and walked out of the classroom, along with all of the other students that didn't have English for second period.

"Okay class please turn in your homework," Paul said. I pulled out my homework and passed it up to him. Once everyone had turned in his or her homework , we started reading the Odyssey. Many of the non-demigod students looked ready to fall asleep a couple of stanzas into the poem.

When the bell rang, the girl that had asked Thalia about her last name walked over to us. The girl had pitch black hair tied into a braid and brown eyes.

"How do you stay awake? It's so boring," the girl said.

"I've read it before, and really like it," I said.

"You've red it _before_!" the girl shouted.

"Read what before?" Hermione said coming up behind me.

"Don't do that!" I shouted. "The Odyssey."

"Anyway, why would you read a high school assignment before you had to?" the girl asked.

"Because, my siblings, a few of my friends, and I decided to read it."

"When did you have the time?" she asked.

"Camp," I told her.

"What's your name?" she asked. "I'm Avalyn."

"Annabeth Chase."

"What's your next class?"

"Biology, I'm waiting on my friend."

Percy snuck up behind me and hugged my waist.

"Hey, Kelp Head."

"Kelp head?" Avalyn asked.

"It's an inside joke," I explained.

"Hey, Wise Girl."

"Seaweed Brain!" I responded.

"Owl head!"

"Sea spawn."

He made a face that looked like he was trying to come up with something.

"I've got nothing."

"Ha! I win!"

"What just happened?" Avalyn asked.

"That would be them being their usual childish selves," someone said causing me to look up. Thalia was standing there.

"Hey, Thals."

"Hey, Annie."

I gritted my teeth.

"Don't call me that," I groaned.

"What did you win against Kelp Head beciase I know it wasn't a swimming race."

"Ha ha very funny. Only an idiot would race Seaweed Brain in water."

"Huh?" Avalyn asked.

"Another weird inside joke," I said.

"Have you seen Nico?" Percy asked.

"Isn't he that short kid that has worn all black for the past three days?" Avalyn asked.

"Yeah, his name is Nico," I said. "And he's Thalia and Percy's cousin."

"He's kind of scary," Avalyn admitted.

"Not really," I said. "He's just not a people person."

"Souldn't we be getting to class?" I asked after a second of silence causing Thalia, Percy, and Avalyn to nod in agreement. Percy and I walked to biology hand in hand and got to the door just as the bell rang.

We walked into the classroom and Ms. Kane glared at us.

"You're late!" she snapped.

Neither one of us responded and we just took our seats not bothering to make eye contact with Ms. Kane.

After biology class and study hall were over we went to lunch.

Avalyn was sitting with a bunch of cheerleaders. I saw Mady and Michael sitting together in an otherwise vacant corner. We walked over to them and waved.

"Can we sit with you?" Percy asked and the twins nodded.

Mady looked at me and I had a strange sense that she knew something about me that I hadn't told her.

We had brought our lunch so we sat down.

"What did you think of the Odyssey?" I asked Mady and Michael.

"It was more interesting then I thought it would be but, did you see how most of the class was practically half asleep before we'd gotten very far?" Mady rambled until she was stopped by her brother's simple reply.

"It was okay."

We finished lunch and didn't see the golden trio all throughout it.

**4th period- Hermione**

I walked into Greek class and sat in the front of the classroom.

"Hi Mrs. Jackson," I greeted.

"Hello, Hermione."

The rest of the class slowly filed in and we reviewed the basics which, most of the class had forgotten over a day.

"Okay, class, for homework write the Greek alphabet again. I'm sad that you forgot it in less than a day," Mrs. Jackson said just before the bell rang.

Percy said something in Greek that sounded like 'mom, how did they forget it in a single day?'

At this Mrs. Jackson laughed.

"I know, Percy, I know."

The rest of the day went by without much occurance except for gym class which, I was horrible at.

**A/N: Short chapter, Eh, oh well.**

**If you would like to know how I came up with the name Avalyn her you go:**

** Avalyn is the name of one of the _main_ characters in my original fiction story. I came up with it when I remembered one time that I was on the beach and a little girl put her name 'Ava' in the sand. I at first wanted the character's name to be Lyndsey but, it seemed too ordinary to fit the story. I decided to combine the name Lyndsey with the name Ava thus taking the first three letters of the longer name and attaching them to the end of the shorter one. So, I got the name, 'Avalyn.'**

** I just took the name of my _main_ character and gave it to a MINOR ORIGINAL CHARACTER in the FANFICTION.**

**Also, thank-you to "Huntress101" for correcting something about the PJO stories.**

** I know this now, but, I can't go back and change it.**

**Last but, certainly not least,**

**Review! Review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Annabeth**

When school let out, I met the golden trio, Percy, Thalia, Nico, Mady, and Michael in the front of the building.

"Hey," Mady called and everyone else waved.

"I still want to know what you're nicknames mean," she off-handedly commented.

All of the demigods shrugged and refused to answer her. I could see in her eyes that she had some sort of plan. I knew it wouldn't work if I had anything to do with it.

The doors to the school swung open yet again and Avalyn walked out.

"Late bus?" Avalyn asked, I guess she figured we were waiting for a bus since we were just standing there.

"No, we walk," I told her.

"Then why are you still here?"

"Wanted to be," Thalia snapped.

"Thalia!" Hermione and I both shouted. Hermione shouting probably wasn't the best idea because Thalia turned to look at her and snapped quite loudly.

"You know what? You don't know me! You don't know that much about me! You haven't been my best friend since you were a little kid! Stop telling me what to do! Annabeth is aloud to because she _does_ know me , she knows almost _everything_ about me, and she _has _been my best friend for that long!"

When she finished yelling she rand off in the other direction.

"What's her problem?" Avalyn and Mady both asked.

"She's tempermental," Percy said.

"No, Thalia's just in a bad mood."

"What did I say _this_ time?" Hermione asked slumping her shoulders in defeat. "I just want to go home."

"Then go home," Avalyn said.

"I live in England," Hermione said.

"And? Catch a plane."

"All the planes leaving New York are grounded," I said.

"More reason to hate planes," Percy said. "They aren't as reliable as a boat."

"Says the biggest Seaweed Brain on planet Earth," I said to him.

"I'm the _only_ one on Earth," he pointed out and I rolled my eyes.

"'Mione its okay," I heard Ron whisper to her.

"Yeah, maybe the twins will have an idea."

"Are you two crazy!" Hermione shouted. "If they have another plan like the last one we're all going to be in trouble!"

"It _worked_ didn't it?" Ron snapped.

"So? It was a _bad_ idea it wasn't exactly _safe_!"

"Yet, at school we're aloud to wander around a castle and find secrets of it?"

"No! We have done those things for _good_ reasons! Not just randomly!"

"You admit it! We did do those things! You helped so, I'm pretty sure its aloud!"

"How does whether or not I helped make a difference?"

"You're a goody-two-shoes know-it-all!"

"There is nothing wrong with reading and listening to a couple of rules!"

"Even the professors agree with me!"

"One! Not all of them!"

"So? Snape does which since he's a professor counts for something!"

"You accused him of just about everything weird in first year!"

"Guys!" I finally yelled and they looked at me.

"What?" they both snapped.

"Stop fighting for two minutes."

"How in the world are you friends?" Avalyn asked Hermione.

"We have been since we were eleven," Hermione explained.

"Then why fight like that?"

"We just have different opinions that clash horribly."

"Anyway," I said trying to get everyone's attention. "We should probably get going before I'm late."

"For what?" Percy asked.

"I have architecture stuff to work on."

"Again?"

"Kind of the only reason I was aloud to stay at your house."

"You're kidding right?" Avalyn asked.

"No, my moms sort of overprotective."

"You know with the planes grounded she wouldn't have been able to say no," Percy pointed out.

"I want to know why all of the sudden the planes were grounded," Avalyn said.

I shrugged, I wanted to know too. I had a feeling it involved the big three being mad at each other.

Once we parted ways with Avalyn, Mady, and Michael, we walked to Percy's apartment.

When we got inside we sat down in front of the couch. Thalia had beaten us home and her and Hermione weren't speaking to each other.

"Percy, Thalia, Nico, any idea why the planes have been grounded?"

"Who knows, I don't think our Uncle is mad or anything though."

"What would your uncle have to do with the planes being grounded?" Ron asked causing Hermione to slap him upside the head.

"Their uncle is the god of the sky!" she yelled.

"Oh, right," he said and started blushing redder than his hair.

The next few minutes were silent until,

"Hey, Annabeth, want to play chess?" Ron asked. I nodded it was a battle-strategy game.

"You realize she'll win in like two moves, right?" Thalia asked him.

"What make you so sure?" he asked.

"Battle-strategy, that game was practically _designed_ for children of Athena."

He got out wizards chess and we set up the pieces. Nearly an hour later Sally walked in and saw us playing.

"So, I guess they just started?" she joked.

"They've been playing close to an hour," Percy said tapping on the ground because he was bored.

"Someone has managed to hold her out in chess that long?"

Ron ordered his piece to move and I thought it out. I looked at the board and notice that he had me in check. Only my half-siblings had ever gotten that far.

I took a chance and attacked the piece that had me in check. Ron moved one of his pieces and practically shouted, "Check-mate!"

All of the demigods looked shocked.

"What is so shocking?" Ron asked.

"My mom is the goddess of battle-strategy you just won agains me at a battle-strategy game, it's shocking."

"Got it," Ron said.

_"Are you guys hungry?_" Sally asked us in Ancient Greek. Ron and Harry looked at her blankly.

_"Yes!_" all of the demigods and Hermione said.

"Will someone please translate?" Ron asked.

Hermione quickly told Ron and Harry what we had said then we resumed talking in English.

Once dinner was ready we all sat at the table.

"So? What's it like being a demigod?" Paul asked.

"What are you asking?" I asked. "There are different aspects of it."

"Like what?"

"Well, there are some campers that stay at camp all year and then some only stay during the summer," Percy said.

"Then there are the satyrs that go and find demigods at different schools," Thalia said.

"I don't think it necessary has to be at a school," Percy said.

"Is there a certain age you have to be?" Paul asked.

"No," I said.

"If you stay there all year what do you do about school?" Paul asked.

"You still learn things," I said. "minus English class."

Paul nodded. We finished eating and talking then went to bed.

**A/N: Thanks to anyone who reviewed the previous chapter.**

** What did you think of Paul learning more about the life of demigods. I just felt like I needed to put that in there.**

** Also, if you like the Maximum Ride books I have a Harry Potter x-over with that series and the first 3 chapter are up if you want to check it out.**

** Lastly but certainly not least: Review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Thank you to the reviews I got on my previous chapter. **

** I want to reply to a review or two so…..**

**To: guest reviewer: They actually do pick their own teams and then tell Chiron who it is and it is announced on the day of the game. You are correct but, it is announced like that.**

**Now: I have a challenge on my profile for any Harry Potter fans that want to enter it. The details are in it so I won't bother you with them on here.**

**As always, read and review. Tell me what you like about the story and anything you don't. I am open to suggestions.**

**Annabeth**

The next morning we managed to get ready without anyone bickering. As usual, Harry and I were the first two up. I couldn't shake the feeling that there was something odd about him.

After we sat in complete silence for a couple of minutes Hermione walked into the living room and waved.

"Good morning," she said. I waved to her but, didn't say anything I was deep in thought about the plans for Olympus. I was also thinking about how Mady always seemed to know things about you that you never told her.

I heard a door open and Percy came into the living room still in his pajamas.

"Morning, Wise Girl," he said as he came over and kissed me on the cheek.

"Hey, Seaweed-Brain."

Percy sat down next to me on the couch. A few minutes later the bell rang.

Percy got up and answered the door. Standing there were Mady and Michael.

"Hey, guys. Is there a reason you're here?" Percy practically stuttered.

"Just thought we could pick you up for a change," Mady said.

"How'd you know this was his apartment?" I asked standing up and walking over to the door –way to stand next to Percy.

I heard a door open and I saw Thalia sluggishly making her way to the living room.

"Hey, Thalia," I called. Thalia answered me with a moaning sound.

"You seem grumpy," Mady said.

"Why can't it still be summer?" Thalia groaned.

"Thalia, no one has told you to get up yet," Percy pointed out.

"Did Seaweed Brain just say something logical?" Thalia mocked.

"Seriously? One time! Will I ever live that down?"

"What did you do?" Mady asked.

"Not important to you. They know what I'm talking about."

"So, you want to walk to school together?" Mady asked.

Percy and I both nodded. We both moved aside to let the twins in and they came in.

The twins sat down on the floor and Percy walked back to his room to get ready.

**Mady**

Michael and I walked into the apartment and sat on the floor. Annabeth looked at me with her grey eyes and it felt like she was analyzing me. I knew she was because I could see her every thought. No one knew I could do this besides me. My brother didn't even know, and I told him everything.

I knew a little about the past of our new friends but, they wouldn't actually open up to us and I couldn't confront them about it. I knew that Annabeth had run away as a little kid and that she had met Thalia and some boy named Luke in the process. I knew Percy loved the water and had some sort of power over it and had some sort of flying horse named Blackjack.

I didn't _want_ to be able to read minds it had just happened. One day I woke up and I started hearing a bunch of thoughts, that I knew weren't mine.

**********FLASHBACK***********

It was a normal day, the sun was shining the birds were chirping and my brother was trying to wake me up, and annoy me, by using my full name.

"Madelyn Rosanili Jane" Michael called for the billionth time.

"What!" I yelled.

_"Breakfast"_ I heard him call but, he hadn't said it yet.

"Breakfast" I heard again.

"You already said that!"

"No I didn't Mady," Michael called.

"I must be too used to this routine then," I said shaking it off then climbing out of bed.

I walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I ate a quick breakfast of toast then ran out the door. My brother chased after me and caught up to me semi-quickly.

"Why aren't you on the track team?" he asked me laughing.

"Because, I don't want to lose any sleep over a sport," I joked back.

"Same old Mady," Michael said.

We ran to school together and sat down in the back of the classroom together. My sixth grade teacher announced that we would have a surprise quiz. It was a spelling quiz so, I was almost certain I would fail

When the teacher starting saying the words. I could hear a bunch of different spelling of them in my head. I figured it was just my nerves until. I heard _'I can't believe they still don't know how to spell.'_

I looked up and noticed no one was talking. The teacher figured I was trying to cheat and I failed my spelling test anyway.

By the end of the day, I knew I had somehow gotten the power to read minds. The only problem was going to be controlling it and keeping it a secret was another matter.

********END FLASHBACK*********

**Annabeth**

It took a little while but, soon everyone was ready. I had noticed more than once that Harry didn't say much unless it was to stop Ron and Hermione form arguing.

Percy seemed to have noticed it too.

"_Try to talk to him,_" Percy suggested quickly in Ancient Greek. I nodded and let myself fall into step with Harry.

"Hey," I said calmly. Harry just nodded and waved.

I couldn't think of anything else to say. I sighed and fell back into step with Percy.

"_Didn't work the way you planned did it?_" Percy asked me. I shook my head and we kept walking.

"What language was that?" Mady asked.

"Ancient Greek. Why?" I said.

"You spoke it super fast."

"We're half Greek so we learned a lot of it," Percy said.

Mady nodded and I suddenly became more suspicious that she knew more about us than she had let on.

We arrived at school and everyone except Mady walked into Paul's classroom.

"Oh, Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, I need to speak to you."

We nodded and followed him out of the classroom.

"Would you four teach about the demigods of greek mythology?" Paul asked.

"Wait. Why?" I asked.

_"You know, that sense of strategy is going to get you killed one of these days,"_ Percy said.

_"That's pride, Seaweed- Brain,"_ I said.

Percy blushed and Thalia, Nico and I started laughing. Paul gave us a quizzical look then shook his head.

"I just don't understand it and it ties in with the Odyssey."

"Okay, when?"

"Today would be good."

We nodded.

"Just in second period?" I asked.

"I was going to ask your other teacher if you could stay in my classroom the whole day.

"Okay," I said.

We went back into the classroom and sat down in are usual seats.

**A/N: This chapter I _especially_ want reviews for because, I tried something new and really want to see what you thought about it.**

**What did you think of it being in Mady's point of view?**

**Please review.**

**Don't forget I have a challenge on my profile.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Percy**

Homeroom was interesting, to say the least. We spent the entire time planning the lesson in Ancient Greek. We had decided to teach about the heroes Perseus, the son of Zeus I was named after; Hercules; and Odysseus. Several people had gotten sick of not understanding us.

Avalyn, a girl that had asked Thalia about having a last name, turned around in her chair to talk to us.

"What are you talking about? That sounds kind of like gibberish," Avalyn said.

"We're just talking," I said. "we speak Ancient Greek fluently so, we're talking in it."

"Why not speak in English then?" she asked.

"Because, it's a private conversation," Thalia snapped.

"Where'd you learn Ancient Greek?" Avalyn asked, it was a harmless question unless you knew the answer.

"I don't want to talk about it," Thalia snapped.

Avalyn looked at me.

"We're all friends because we go to a camp for Greek children that have ADHD and Dyslexia," Annabeth said.

"I don't think that's what the camp is actually for," I said.

"It kind of is."

"You're right."

"They actually have a camp for that?"

We nodded.

"Where is your camp?" Avalyn asked.

"In New York somewhere," Annabeth said.

"How old are the campers?" Avalyn asked.

"No set age really. I started going when I was seven, and Percy started when he was twelve."

"What's it like?"

"A bunch of teenagers running around and being childish."

"So, its fun and not like school."

"Can't answer that question," Annabeth said

"Why not?"

"It doubles as a boarding school and I've stayed there since I was seven."

"If it doubles as a boarding school, when does everyone go home?" Avalyn asked.

"You don't have to. That's why there is a school thing," Percy said.

The bell rang a couple of seconds later.

"Are you four ready?" Paul asked.

_"Yes_," all the demigods said together. Paul just gave us an expression that told us he was confused.

"It means yes," Annabeth explained and he nodded.

We pulled chairs up and sat around his desk. As the other students walked in they looked at us with confused expressions.

"Hey guys!" Mady called waving to where we normally sat. Then looking disappointed that we didn't come to school.

Once she sat down she saw where we actually where.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

We shrugged.

Once the entire class was settled Paul walked up to the front of the classroom.

"Good morning," Paul said. "Today a few students are going to teach you about the different demigods in Greek Mythology."

_"Its true,"_ I whispered.

"_They don't know that though_" Annabeth said rolling her eyes.

"Are you four ready, yet?"

We nodded. All four of us got up and walked over there. Thalia used her arms to push up on the counter so she could sit there.

"What are you doing, Thalia?" Annabeth asked.

"Sitting," she answered bluntly.

"Get down this isn't camp."

"So?"

"Get down, please."

"Like please will make any difference," Nico scoffed.

Hermione raised her hand and Annabeth pointed to her.

"Are you going to teach?" she asked.

"This is part of the lesson," Annabeth said.

Thalia pushed and jumped of the counter.

"Okay, now," Thalia started.

"We mentioned camp, can anyone answer why?"

Hermione raised her hand immediately.

_"Because many centuries ago the hero Chiron created a camp of sorts for heroes, or demigods."_

"Huh?" about half the class asked.

"We understood that, Hermione, but, can you say it in English?"

Hermione nodded and repeated herself in English.

"Correct. Can anyone tell me who Chiron was?" I asked.

Thalia raised her hand.

"Really, Thals?" Annabeth asked rolling her eyes. "Of course you can, that's why you're up here."

Hermione raised her hand again.

"Anyone else besides Hermione or one of us?"

No one raised there hand.

"Okay, Hermione."

"Wasn't he the centaur that trained heroes or something?"

"Yes the official title was Immortal trainer of Heroes."

"Now does anyone know what a Hero is defined as?" Annabeth asked.

Avalyn raised her hand along with several other kids. Annabeth pointed to Avalyn.

"Someone who you look up to," Avalyn asked.

"Well, yes, in the modern world but, no in Ancient Greece."

"Anyone else?" I asked. I pointed to the person sitting next to Avalyn.

"Super heroes, with powers?" he asked.

At this Thalia started laughing, that wasn't part of the plan.

"What Thalia?"

"One of my camp friends sent something about a prank the Stolls pulled."

"What did they do this time?"

"They put boy-band posters all over our cabin."

"What! Wait that would only work if they were there," Annabeth said. "tell them we said hey."

"Okay."

Avalyn raised her hand and I pointed to her.

"Yes?"

"Who are the Stolls?" she asked.

"Sorry they're just some of our friends."

"And why are you're hunting friends at camp?" I asked.

"I don't know. I'm not there."

"I think with the planes grounded the camp director and Mr. D needed more adults there," Annabeth said.

"And suddenly that group of people is considered adults?" Nico asked.

"Can we get back to the lesson?" Annabeth asked.

We all nodded and turned back to the class.

Half the class had raised there hands.

Annabeth pointed to the person who had asked about super heroes.

"Yes?"

"Who are those people she was talking about?"

"Some friends from summer camp," Annabeth said. I pointed to another kid.

"Who is Katie?"

"Annabeth, you know her you say it."

"An expert gardener that goes to camp with us."

"Hey, I just caught that," I said.

"What?" Annabeth asked.

"Katie's last name is Gardner."

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

Hermione raised her hand and Annabeth called on her.

"Can we get back to the lesson?"

"Yes, sorry. Wait, Thalia how in the world can they send you a message?"

"Your phone."

"Right, anyway back to the lesson."

"Now who can name some heroes?"

Hermione raised her hand. I called on her.

"Perseus, Odyessus, and Hercules."

"Yes."

"Now, to understand what they did we're going to learn some mythology," I said.

"We'll probably have to do that tomorrow," Paul said.

"Okay. Are we staying in here the rest of the day?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes, you are."

We sat back down around his desk and started talking in Ancient Greek.

"_That was a good lesson but, let's not disrupt it with a message from camp again,_" Annabeth said.

"_Agreed," _ everyone else said. The next class began to file in. They looked at us probably because they didn't know who we were. Annabeth noticed this.

"We're in the second period class here, we're teaching a lesson about Greek Heroes because we have been earning about it a long time," Annabeth said so the students wouldn't be so weary of us.

The bell rang signaling the start of third period.

"Annabel, you and your friends ready?"

We burst out laughing.

"That was probably the best impersonation of Mr. D," Thalia said laughing.

"What? Who?"

"He's a bitter person that tends to hang out at camp. He can't get our names right for the life of him," I explained.

"Okay, are you ready then?"

"Yep," Thalia said.

We walked over to the front of the classroom and Thalia got back on the counter.

"Thalia, what are you doing?" Annabeth asked half laughing this time.

"Sitting."

"Get down this isn't camp."

"So?"

"Get down, please."

"Like that'll make any difference," Nico said.

"Isn't that the fatal flaw of the children of Zeus?" I asked, Hermione had interrupted us so we hadn't gotten to this part. "Stubbornness?"

Thalia jumped down from the counter.

Immediately a girl sitting in the back that was half hidden by sitting in the corner raised her hand timidly.

"Yes?" Annabeth asked pointing to her. "I don't know your name."

"Katie," she said confidently and took her jacket off. We looked at her then practically shouted.

"Katie!"

"Hey guys."

"Finally got sick of the two most annoying pranksters on the planet?" Annabeth asked.

"You could say that."

"What are you doing here?" Annabeth asked.

"The planes are grounded so, might as well go somewhere. "No offense Thalia."

Thalia shrugged.

"Did you get the message about their latest prank?"

"Yeah. It was really funny," we said.

"Let's just say the people on the receiving end weren't happy."

"Someone explain, why you are just standing there talking to a random student?" Paul asked.

"Oh, this is Katie Gardner she goes to camp with us," Annabeth said.

"Will you help them teach in that case?"

Katie nodded.

She climbed up onto the counter and sat there.

The class looked at us questioningly.

"Okay, this is Katie, she's going to help us teach the rest of the lesson," Annabeth said.

"What are we starting with?"

"Mythology, the Olympians, basically a watered down version of the camp intro."

"Got it."

"Who can name the twelve Olympians?" Katie asked.

A kid in the front of the classroom raised there hand.

"Yes?" Katie said.

"Zeus, Poseidon, Athena, Demeter, Artemis, Aphrodite, Apollo, Hades_" we cut her off there.

"Correct up until Hades he isn't technically an Olympian," Annabeth said. Annabeth then said all of the Olympians.

"Now, we will learn who was in charge of what," Katie said.

"Thalia you, Percy, and Nico teach bout the Big Three."

"Why us?" I asked.

_"Because you're they're kids teach it already._"

"Huh?" the entire class asked. Katie and Thalia were laughing at what she had said.

"Now," I said. "Who can tell me who the Big Three were?" I asked.

Someone in the front of the classroom raised their hand.

"Zeus, Poseidon, and Athena," the said.

"Correct, ?" I said. "Athena is not one of the Big Three."

"Who knows who the third one is?" Nico asked.

Someone in the back of the classroom raised their hand timidly. The person looked oddly like Harry.

I pointed to the kid and they softly said, "Hades."

"Yes, what's your name?"

"Percy, it's obvious," Annabeth said. "Hey, Harry."

Harry waved quickly.

"Yes, that is correct," Thalia said. "Zeus."

I said, "Poseidon."

Nico said, "Hades."

That way none of us had to say the names of the other gods making them angry.

"Was that planned?" Paul asked. We nodded.

"Anyway, earlier we mentioned a camp, why?"

Another kid we didn't know raised her hand.

"Yes?" Annabeth said.

"Wasn't there a camp for demigods or something?" she said.

We nodded.

"The immortal trainer of heroes, Chiron, created a camp for Heroes, which is just another word for demigod," Annabeth explained.

"How do you know this?" some kid said.

"I've been learning about since I was seven."

"Why though?"

"Two reasons. One, I'm fifty-percent Greek. Two, I go to a summer camp that studies mythology every summer."

"We all do. That's how we know each other," Thalia said. Just then Annabeth's phone started buzzing.

"What do they want now?" she fumed and fished it out of her pocket. She answered her phone.

"No….. I told you the plane was grounded….. so?... I don't really care….. no…fine…here…"

Annabeth handed me the phone. I mouthed 'who is it?'

"My dad."

"Hi, Mr. Chase," I said.

"When can Annabeth come home?"

"The planes are grounded for the rest of the year and we have camp so ask her."

I handed Annabeth back the phone and she hung up.

"Stupid planes!" Annabeth yelled. "Sorry, Thals."

"Anyway, back to the lesson," I said.

We finished teaching then went and sat back around Paul's desk.


	30. Chapter 30

**Study Hall**

Paul's Study Hall class walked into the classroom and saw us. Most of the class gave us weird looks.

One girl came over to us.

"Aren't you the kids that already know Ancient Greek?" she asked.

We nodded.

"Why?" Annabeth asked.

"I wanted to know how you learned it so fast," she said.

"We didn't learn it that fast it's our first language," Thalia said.

"Did you transfer into this study hall?" she asked.

"No, the teacher's my step-dad," I told her. "and we are teaching about mythology today."

Annabeth's phone began ringing again.

_"Di immortelles! I'm at school quit ringing!_" Annabeth yelled.

"What?" the girl asked.

"Annabeth, did you just yell at your phone?" Thalia asked half-laughing. Annabeth picked up her phone.

"Hey….. yeah…here. Thals here."

Thalia took the phone and started having a conversation in Ancient Greek with whoever was on the other line.

"What are your names?" the girl asked.

"I'm Percy Jackson," I said.

"Annabeth Chase."

"Nico Di' Angelo."

"Katie Gardner."

"Who's the girl on the phone."

"Thalia," Annabeth said causing her to look up.

"I was introducing you," Annabeth said. Thalia nodded and went back to her conversation.

"What's your name?" I asked the girl.

"Jenna," she said. Jenna had orangey-red hair and pale blue eyes.

"Want to sit with us?" Annabeth asked. Jenna nodded and pulled a chair over.

"Thalia, who are you talking to?" I finally asked.

_"One of the hunters."_

I nodded.

Thalia told the girl on the other end she had to go and hung up.

"Why did someone call in the middle of the school day?" Jenna asked.

We shrugged the bell rang and Jenna went back to where she had originally been sitting.

We waited for the rest of Paul's class to show up and talked while we waited.

Once everyone had arrived Paul went up to the front.

"Okay class, this is Percy, Thalia, Annabeth, Katie and Nico, they are students in my second period class that know a lot about mythology so, they will be teaching you about a couple of aspects from it."

We walked over to the front of the classroom and repeated our 'mini-play.'

Jenna raised her hand.

"Yes?" Annabeth called.

"What is the point of mentioning camp?"

_"If she means the way it was used in the acting then it has much importance if she's asking about our summer camp then where's Grover when you need him?"_ Thalia said in an annoyed tone.

This time the entire class looked at us like we were crazy.

"What?" Thalia asked her voice going high-pitched at the end to indicate annoyance.

"Thalia, they didn't understand a word you just said," Annabeth said.

A girl in the back raised her hand.

"Yes?" Annabeth asked.

"What language was that?"

"Ancient Greek, why?"

"It was rapid and slurred it sounded really pretty where'd you obtain the knowledge of the language."

All the demigods except Annabeth gave her a blank stare.

_"She means 'it was fast and close together. And where'd you learn it?'" _ Annabeth explained.

We nodded.

"It's kind of our first language," Annabeth told the girl.

_"More like Maternal one,_" Thalia joked causing all the demigods to burst out laughing except for Annabeth. Annabeth glared at us and threw her hand up in mock surrender.

_"Di Immortelles! You're hopeless!"_

"Huh?" the class chorused.

"She cursed the called us hopeless, I explained."

"_Annabeth_ cursed?" Paul asked.

"Why is that so hard to believe?"

"It's not I've known you too long for it to be considered weird," Thalia said.

Nico, Katie, and I nodded in agreement. The bell rang.

"Can we finish the lesson tomorrow?" Annabeth asked. Paul nodded.

We had lunch after that so we made our way to the cafeteria where the Golden Trio, Mady, Michael, and Avalyn were all sitting together. We went over to them and sat down.

"Khai' rette'" all the demigods greeted.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all greeted back in Ancient Greek. Avalyn and the twins, however, gave us looks of pure confusion.

"It means, 'Hello'" Annabeth explained.

"How'd you guys know that?" Mady and Michael asked.

"They were exchange students at our boarding school," Hermione explained.

"Have fun teaching?" Avalyn asked.

"Yes," Annabeth practically squeled.

"You sound like my Aunt," Thalia mocked referring to Aphrodite.

"Which one!" Annabeth yelled.

"Drew's mom."

Annabeth stuck her tounge out at her.

"You did," I admitted and Nico and Katie nodded in agreement.

_"Shut up, Seaweed Brain," _ Annabeth said laughing.

Hermione understood enough to get that and she burst out laughing too along with all the other demigods present.

"Who is that?" Mady asked noticing Katie.

"Katie Gardner, she goes to camp with us," Annabeth explained.

After lunch we went back to Paul's classroom and taught his last two or three classes.

"Got any plans, Wise girl?" I cooed as we were walking home. Annabeth shook her head and I grabbed her hand interlocking it with mine.

"How about we all go somewhere together?" I suggested.

All the demigods nodded.

"Where?" Thalia asked.

"Anything but seafood," I said with a disgusted look on my face.

"What's wrong with seafood?" Avalyn asked.

"Let's just say he's a bit of a sea life animal activist," Thalia said half-laughing. Truth was I didn't like sea-food because I could talk to fish.

"Annabeth, call my mom, so we can all go together."

Annabeth nodded and pulled out her phone.

"Why did you ask her to call?" Avalyn asked.

"I don't have a phone."

"Aren't you going to ask the number?" she asked Annabeth.

"I don't need to I have it memorized."

Annabeth called and half an hour later we were walking into a restraint that had an oceanic theme.

"Hi, how may I help you?" the lady at the front desk, I think she's called a hostess, asked.

"Yes, Party of_" my mom started then stopped to count we had left Mady, Michael, and Avalyn, so it was just demigods, wizards, and my mom and step-dad. "ten."

"Wow. Someone's birth-day?" she asked.

"No," my mom said.

"You certainly have lots of kids then."

"I only have one, my son and everyone else are just close friends of his."

We walked to a table and sat down. Annabeth and I sat across from each other. Thalia and Nico across from each other, Thalia next to Annabeth and Nico next to me. Katie sat on the other side of Annabeth.

A young waiter came over and introduced himself as 'Josh.'

"What would you like to drink?"

Annabeth requested water; Thalia requested coke; Katie requested carrot juice; Nico request black coffee; I requested _blue_ coke; my mom requested the same as me; Paul requested water and looked shocked at some of our choices; all of the golden trio requested pumpkin juice.

"What the heck is pumpkin juice?" the waiter asked once we finished saying what we wanted.

"It's a drink in England," Hermione explained.

"I've never heard of it," he said.

"That's fine I'll just take water then," Hermione said and Ron and Harry nodded.

"Okay. Also, what teenager _wants_ carrot juice?" he asked earning a glare from everyone at the table. "What is blue coke?"

"I do," Katie snapped. "and blue coke is simple coke with blue food coloring in it."

"We don't carry either of those things."

"Water then," I said and my mom and Katie nodded.

He walked away muttering something about 'weird', 'strange', 'must be from somewhere else.'

Annabeth and Hermione both muttered something about 'not respecting cultural differences.'

When he came back with the drinks he handed them to us.

"Now are you ready to order?" Josh asked.

We shook our heads.

"Do you have anything besides seafood?" I asked.

"It's a seafood restraint what'd you expect fried horse?" he asked laughing. My expression went serious and threw up all over Annabeth and Thalia.

"Sorry," I said.

"Did you have to say that?" Thalia snapped at the waiter.

"What? Horses can't think for themselves and it was a good comparison."

"No! It wasn't!" Annabeth yelled. "I don't know where you got common sense from but, _I certainly know it wasn't from my mother!_"

Josh looked at her with a confused expression. The other demigods had nodded in agreement with her Ancient Greek statement. At this we all got up and stormed out.

**A/N: I was just curious as t what might happen if they took Percy to a Sea-food reasrauant.**

** It was fun to write. Now review for more, please, and thank-you.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Annabeth**

The next day after school Mady came over to us without her brother.

"Hey, Mady. Where's Michael?" I asked

"I wanted to talk to you three in private."

We all nodded.

She then dragged us into an empty classroom inside.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked.

"Why do you suddenly assume something is wrong?" Mady asked.

"Not important right now, what's up?" I told her.

"I need to tell you something."

"Go ahead."

"I haven't told anyone because it wasn't a problem until all of you showed up."

"Okay, what's wrong?" Percy asked.

"I can read minds and I don't know what to do."

The Golden Trio exchanged looks.

"Since I can see into your minds I know about your school and I know about your camp," she said pointing to the golden trio and the other demigods and I in turn.

"Please don't tell anyone," she begged.

"We can keep secrets, Mady," I assured her.

"Anyway, do you like being the way you are?" Mady asked. I knew she meant being a demigod.

"I like camp but, I don't like being attacked by monsters."

"What normal person would?" Thalia asked.

"Thalia, we aren't normal as it is," Percy said.

Thalia shrugged.

"We won't tell anyone," we all promised.

"Thanks, Michael doesn't even know, though he may get suspicious sooner or later I don't plan to tell him."

We nodded.

"Thanks for letting us know you knew about us, it helps with keeping off monsters."

"You were serious about monsters attacking?" she asked.

We nodded. Why do you think we had to go home early? One attacked."

After this conversation Mady walked out of the classroom and we walked to Percy's apartment.

**A/N: This was just a short chaoter to make up for not posting anything on this story. Sorry, I was working on another story and I had history homework plus I normally update or atleast write when I get home from chess club but a game went on for 2 hours and everyone who wan't playing that game just watched it since we didn't have any time to stat a new game then I had to eat dinner and leave because I had other plans.**

** Trust me I WILL keep updating normally I just had my schedule thrown off because of that.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Rant: Anyone else think that the 'security access code' thing is stupid? I mean some people can't read like that! I get that it is meant to keep out viruses but, in some cases you are keeping out the ACTUAL users of this site. It took me three or four tries to get the code right! How is that fair? If you would like to discuss this topic with me PM me.**

**( Rant over.)**

**Annabeth**

Once we got back to Percy's apartment Sally was sitting in the kitchen.

"How was school?" she asked.

"Interesting," Thalia told her.

"We got to teach mythology again," I supplied.

Percy and Nico didn't say anything.

A few minutes later the door bell rang.

Percy walked over and opened it.

Mady was by herself standing in front of Percy's apartment.

"Hey, Mady," we all said.

"Guys, how in the world do you go through life like that?" she asked. "I read up on mythology and some of the monsters in it are horrid."

"At least you weren't face to face with one before you knew what it was," Thalia muttered.

"Let's just say our lives can be_ er complicated," I told her.

"Am I missing something?" Sally asked and Paul walked in.

"I'm not interrupting any am I? Oh, hi, Mady."

We all looked at Mady and she nodded. We looked at her again and she sighed.

We shook our heads, _"Too soon_," I told the other demigods. Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Some of us can't speak Ancient Greek," Ron fumed.

"You need a translator or something," Thalia joked.

"There's a spell for that," Hermione said.

"Really?"

Then I caught what she had said.

"Did I just say that out loud?" she asked. Everyone nodded.

"Chill. I would have figured it out at some point in time anyway," Mady said.

"Mom, can Mady stay over?" Percy asked. Sally nodded and Mady shut the door behind her and came and sat in front of the t.v. with us.

"Albus, they have been missing for weeks and no one has heard form them, any idea where they would've gone?" A frazelled McGonagall told Albus Dumbledore.

"They did mention something about summer camp with the demigods."

"They would be back by now though, Albus."

"Yes, the would. I suggest we send some one to find them."

** A/N: Oh WOW, why does this always happen half-way through my stories? I write myself into such a tight crevice that I end up having to put in weird things that I did NOT plan in them. Also, I have gotten 2 reviews for 3 chapters of my multi- crossover if you've read Maximum Ride (though you odn't really need to to understand it because EVERYTHING is explained in the story.**

** Please, read my story "Demigods, Flock, and Hogwarts. What could go wrong? Don't Answer That."**

**Also I got only a couple reviews for my last chapter and a MAJOR plot element bomb was dropped yet barely any comments?**

** Please actually umm… REVIEW this chapter.**

** -fantasybookworm2012-**


	33. Chapter 33

**Annabeth**

"I still want an answer," Mady said. I couldn't believe how serious she had become. With the amount of talking and energy she had I would have never guessed that under it she could be serious.

"We just _do_. It's a matter of instinct, plus we train," I told her.

"How do you train wouldn't people noticed kids sword fighting?"

"Yes. But, they can't get into camp without permission from a demigod."

_"Whoa! I just heard the word 'demigod' and Mady is here. What's_ _going on?"_ Sally asked in Ancient Greek.

"Nothing," everyone who could understand her called. She nodded and went back into the kitchen.

"Was I supposed to understand that?" Mady asked.

"No. Though Ron and Harry were."

"Still don't speak it," Ron said.

"Anyway, how do you plan to get back to England?" Mady asked the golden trio.

"First off, it's during the school year so we need to get to Scotland," Hermione said. "And, maybe someone will notice and come look for us."

"With the amount of trouble we've gotten ourselves into in the past five years, yes they will notice if nothing weird happens," Ron muttered.

"You couldn't have been _that_ bad," Mady said. Then she stared at the three of them for a couple of seconds. "Okay, yeah I guess you have."

"How did you learn to do that?" Hermione asked.

"I didn't. I just woke up and could though blocking out others is another matter. That's why I hate test because when you have to hear multiple people it's hared to concentrate."

"Guys! Maybe she's a natural Legimens," Hermione said.

"A what?" everyone except for Ron and Hermione asked.**(1.)**

"Mind reader," Hermione simplified.

"We've established that I'm a freak of nature what is your point?" Mady said and sunk into the couch.

Hermione and Harry shared a look.

"You are _not_ a freak," Hermione said. "What would make you think that?"

"It's not normal. Why do you think I never told anyone?" Mady asked I saw tears in her eyes.

"So, just because not everyone understands it make it unnatural?" Hermione asked.

Mady nodded.

"Lots of things go left unexplained to some people," I said. "That doesn't make them strange because to some people they make perfect sense."

"Like what?" Mady asked though her voice kept out slightly raspy from crying.

"Like take videogames," Hermione said.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Ask the muggle studies professor I am trying to make a point, Hermione snapped at Ron then turned back to Mady gently. " Some people are really good at them and others don't understand half of what's going on."

Mady nodded.

"So, being able to do this, is it normal at all in your world?"

"It is actually terribly hard to master and I don't know of anyone in our world that can though I do know that some wizards have managed it."

"Then how can I do it? If it's so hard how?"

Hermione shook her head.

"I don't know. Though I do intend to find out."

Mady wiped her eyes on her sleeves.

"Let's watch a movie," I said.

"Which one?" Thalia asked.

"We can either watch Matilda, Halloweentown; or Girl vs. Monster.

We all agreed to watch Girl vs. Monster.

The entire movie people kept commenting on things.

By the end of the movie when the main character did a voice over saying that fear was a good thing and facing your fear was thrilling some of us were saying _why would you charge right into danger? _Until Hermione explained that she didn't mean dangerous fear but thrilling fear like roller coasters. We also had a lot to say about the monsters they put in the story. They didn't look anything like real monsters.

The movie had take two and a half hours and Mady had to leave we said good bye and she walked off in the direction of her house.

**A/N: Now what did you think of this chapter. If anyone is even still reading this if not oh well. I started out on getting a bunch of reviews that increased then once I put my second story up it stayed steady then half way through it rapidly declined.**

** Also, if you think Mady is a confusing character she kind of is. Think about it if you woke up one day and could suddenly read minds and you were too scared to tell your best friend who you tell EVERYTHING and someone had these horrid thoughts that you had just read their mind are you going to be a normal kid? **

** Her personality is actually really serious she just seems hyper and energetic around large groups of people because it is harder for thoughts to be read when you are talking. If you are still confused as to how she went form crazy hyper 16 year old to one that sounds like a child of Hades PM me. Also, please review. If I don't get reviews then I guess I just won't update. One last thing, please don't just write 'update soon' tell what you did/didn't like about the story.**

** Thanks**

**-fantasybookworm2012-**

**Footnotes:**

**Harry never took Occlumency so he dosen't know what it is also when Mady says she is a 'freak of nature' Hermione and Harry share looks because Harry's "relatives" called him that and let's just assume that at some point in time he opened up to Ron and Hermione about his childhood.**

** I mean come on there inseparable! At some point in time it would have come up and Harry is a really bad liar.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Thank-you to Huntress101 for the idea of ow something is revealed in this chapter.**

**Annabeth**

I got up and walked into the living room where I saw the golden trio was sitting.

"Good morning," I said. All three of them waved.

It was a Saturday so no one else had gotten up yet beside us four.

"I have to go to Olympus can you tell everyone when they wake up where I am?" I asked them

Hermione nodded and I uickly got ready then dashed out the door and walked to the Empire State Building. I went up to the six hundredth floor where Olympus was located and walked in.

**Percy**

I woke up at about ten and saw that the Golden Trio was sitting in the living room talking.

":Where's Annabeth?" I asked them.

"Olympus," Hermione told me. "She left a couple of hours ago."

Just then the doorbell rang and I opened the door.

"Hey," I said. Mady and Michael were standing on my front porch.

"Hey," Mady said.

My mom walked into the room.

"Hey, where's Annabeth?" she asked.

"She's at O_" I waved my hands franticly to cut Hermione off.

"She's site seeing and just walking around New York."

"And you didn't go with her?"

"I was asleep."

"Anyway, is it okay if Mady and Michael stay over for a little while?"

My mom said that it was fine so I let the twins come in.

"Actually, we came over to invite all of you to come over to our birthday party," Mady said.

"When is it?" I asked.

"Next Saturday."

"Okay. You are still welcome to stay over."

"Okay we don't have anything else to do."

**1 week later**

We were all getting ready for Mady and Michael's birthday party.

Once we were all ready we went outside to figure out how we were going to get there.

"I can drive you," Paul offered.

"No!" everyone yelled. Thalia hated car rides and we weren't exactly sure why the golden trio didn't want to get into the car but we let it slide.

"So, you plan to walk?" he asked. We nodded.

"Okay then we'll meet you there."

We walked to the twins' house and Annabeth rang the doorbell.

We walked into the backyard.

"Hey, guys," we called.

"Hey!" both of them called back.

An adult that looked like an exact image of Mady told us to sit somewhere outside.

We all sat under a tree.

We just sat and talked for thirty minutes then we all went inside to eat dinner.

I saw an owl outsie the window but figured it was just a figment of my imagination.

After dinner we sat down to watch a movie and an owl flew into the living room. Two actually. Each fell into either May or Michael's lap, clutching a letter in its claw.

Hermione saw the crest on the envelope.

"That's the Hogwarts crest!"

Mady nodded understanding but Michael looked confused.

"What's Hogwarts?" he asked.

"Read the letter it'll explain everything."

Michael and Mady read the letters.

"Mom, dad, did you know about this?" Mady asked.

"Yes," her mom answered. Her dad just nodded.

"We were wondering why your letters never showed up."

"You couldn't have _told_ us!" Mady yelled. She got up and ran out the door.

"Madelyn!" her mom called.

"I'll go talk to her," Hermione said. Harry looked at the two adults in the room.  
"Not telling someone isn't the best idea," he said.

"Come with me, Harry," Hermione said.

He nodded and followed Hermione out the door.

"What did he mean 'not the best idea.' How would he know?" Mady's dad asked.

"Don't ask," Ron warned.

**A/N: Okay, so NO ONE entered my HP challenge yet so I'm moving the cut off for the FIRST chapter up to Nov. 24, 2012. And to make sure people actually see the challenge I'll put it on here. PM me to enter**

**Challenge:**

**Category/Fandom: Harry Potter**

**Plot: Mrs./Mr. Weasley find out more about Harry's past and confront the Dursleys about it.**

**Rating: MUST BE KEPT "T" or LOWER**

**How to enter: Post first chapter and PM me saying you would like to be a part of this. Please, include title of story in this message.**

**I will choose the winner by…..**

**I will read every story and which ever one I feel has done the challenge the best will be the winner I may do 1st 2nd and 3rd place or I may just pick a winner depending on the number of entries I get.**

**Prize Choices: The winner(s) will get their choice of the following prizes:**

**Collabrating on a story with me.**

**Me putting them on my fav. Author's list**

**If you have a different idea for a prize I'm open to hearing it.**

**Please review this story and SOMEBODY enter my challenge/contest**

**Cut-off: 1st chaoter needs to be posted by Nov 24, 2012**


	35. Chapter 35

**Mady**

I ran as far away from my house as I could with tears threatening to stain my cheeks.

I found a spot to sit down and sat down on the curb then buried my face in my hands.

"Mady," I heard someone say.

"What?" I choked out.

"It's fine to have a reaction like this," the voice said. I looked up and saw it Harry and Hermione.

"I'm probably the only one who has reacted this badly."

"I spent four hours in a book store looking for books that would explain it," Hermione said.

"I'm probably the only person besides my brother who it was kept a secret from."

"Hey," Hermione said sitting down next to me. "It is okay to be upset or have any feeling you want toward this."

"Any idea why my parents didn't tell me?" I asked.

Hermione shrugged.

"They probably think we're freaks of nature or something."

"No, they don't. And if anyone tells you that they are wrong," Hermione said and I felt she was giving this speech to more then just me.

"Maybe if we go back to your house your parents can explain why they didn't tell you," Hermione tried to reason with me.

I nodded and wiped the tears out of my eyes.

We walked back to my house and in the door.

"Anyway, Madelyn, we have an explanation," my mom said.

I nodded.

"A few years before you were born there was a war in the wizarding world so, I moved here then fell in love with your mother and we had you two, I've separated myself from the wizarding world so much, I'm not sure if the war is even over."

"It ended fifteen years ago," Hermione said.

"my point is I'm sorry I didn't tell you but if you would like to go to Hogwarts you can go next term."

"If the planes get fixed," Hermione pointed out.

I nodded then we decided to go outside.

**Annabeth**

We followed Mady outside and sat back down under the tree.

"Well, I now have enough backing knowledge to prove that you're a natural legimens," Hermione said.

"No one else knows about that!" Mady yelled.

"everyone but your brother does."

"What's a legimens?"

"Nothing," I said for them.

"Anyway," Michael said. "Someone want to explain why there is a floating glass of water coming towards us?"

I looked up and noticed that it wasn't a glass of water but a tube of water.

"Put it down whoever is doing that."

Percy dropped his tube of water.

"You are no fun," he told me.

I rolled my eyes and kissed him on the cheek.

After an hour or two we decided we needed to go home so we waved to Mady and Michael and walked back to Percy's apartment.

**A/N:**

**Okay:**

**One: SOMEBODY enter my challenge! Just send me a PM that you are working on the first chaoter to ket me know that someone is PLANNING to enter. I'm serious I want to see how that idea goese then I'll use other ideas that keep attacking my dreams as challenges.**

**The challenge is on my profile and it is on the previous chapter (chapter 34.)**

**Also, any questions regarding ANY of my stories/challenges/ or even just you requesting I read/review your story.I welcome PMs so feel free to message me.**

**Now REVIEW my story please.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Annabeth**

When I got up the next morning I was ready to leave for school then remembered it was still the weekend.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Percy asked. Just then, I heard something that sounded like **Snap** and a bunch of people were standing there.

"What the Hades was that?" I heard Nico ask from his room.

"Come see," Thalia called back at him.

Nico came racing in and we actually looked to see who it was, all of the Weasleys and Professor McGonagall.

"There you are!" Mrs. Weasley shouted looking at the Golden Trio. "What happened?"

"The planes got grounded," Hermione explained then had to explain what an airplane was.

"Also, we came to pick up Madelyn and Michael Katon they're twins who never got there lettes."

"They got them. We were at their house when it happened," Ron said.

"So, you know them?"

"Yeah."

Professor McGonagall disappeared and came back with the twins.

"We're going back to Hogwarts," Hermione told them.

"Maybe, you can come to Camp Half-Blood over the summer," I told the Golden Trio and the twins.

"That would be so much fun!" Mady said. "Wait! Isn't I dangerous?"

"Only if you can actually be hurt by the weapons."

The twins looked confused.

"I'll explain later."

"Bye."

They all then disappeared.

"Well we can certainly assume that was one of the most nteresting years we've had." I said.

"Yes. I think it was fun having the Golden Trio at Goode," Percy

added. I agreed entirely.

**A/N: Okay, this story wasn't all that great, oh well. I only did it to have fun and get input on my writing from people I don't know and will never know so the opinion wouldn't be biased.**

**I may do a 3rd installment of this series in the future but for now. It's ended. Though If I do decide to do one I'll end up having to go through and message about 100 people.**

**So, I may just come back and add an extra Author's note chapter for that.**

** Now, since I am doen writing this story people please enter my challenge it is on chapter 6 of my multi-crossover, chaptwer 34 of this story, and on my profile.**

**Cut-off is- Nov. 27, 2012.**

** Review!**


	37. AN

**A/N:**

** Okay, this is not actually a chapter because I have finished "The Golden Trio at Goode."**

** This is just a notification about the third installment.**

** By the way, this series was originally only going to be one fan fiction. But, I had a good idea for something that would work as a sequel to the first thing and DWWaaO had such good response I posted that. **

** Then someone came up with an amazing idea and I decided great idea and ask them to co-write their idea. They agreed so now. I. along with Belgrath, am working on the third installment of this series.**

** It is titled "Mythical Gladiators."**

** Any questions about the plot should be sent to her any questions about update can go to either of us.**

** This story will be on my account.**

** We have already posted chapter 1 and are currently working on chapter 2 so please if you can read and review the new story.**

**Thanks,**

**-fantasybookworm2012-**

**A/N:**

**Εντάξει, αυτό δεν είναι πραγματικά ένα κεφάλαιο επειδή έχω τελειώσει «το χρυσό τρίο σε Goode.»**

**Αυτό είναι ακριβώς μια ανακοίνωση για την τρίτη δόση.**

**Επ'ευκαιρία αυτή η σειρά αρχικά μόνο επρόκειτο να είναι μια μυθιστοριογραφία ανεμιστήρων. Αλλά, είχα μια καλή ιδέα για κάτι που θα λειτουργούσε ως συνέπεια στο πρώτο πράγμα και DWWaaO είχε τέτοια καλή απάντηση που τοποθέτησα αυτής. **

**Κατόπιν κάποιος βρήκε μια καταπληκτική ιδέα και αποφάσισα τη μεγάλη ιδέα και τους ζητώ για να ομο-γράψω την ιδέα τους. Συμφώνησαν τόσο τώρα. Ι. μαζί με Belgrath, AM που λειτουργεί στην τρίτη δόση αυτής της σειράς.**

**Είναι με τον τίτλο «μυθικοί Gladiators.»**

**Σε οποιεσδήποτε ερωτήσεις για την πλοκή πρέπει να σταλούν σε την οποιεσδήποτε ερωτήσεις για την αναπροσαρμογή μπορούν να πάνε σε καθένας μας.**

**Αυτή η ιστορία θα είναι στον απολογισμό μου.**

**Έχουμε τοποθετήσει ήδη το κεφάλαιο 1 και εργαζόμαστε αυτήν την περίοδο στο κεφάλαιο 2 τόσο παρακαλώ εάν μπορείτε να διαβάσετε και να αναθεωρήσετε τη νέα ιστορία.**

**Ευχαριστίες,**

**fantasybookworm2012**

**Yeah, I thought it be cool to show you what that message would look like in Greek.**

**Cool, huh?**

**Anyway again please read & review my new story.**


End file.
